


Человек из Каппадокии

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Иногда судьба заставляет сделать выбор. Но Кевин так не считает.





	Человек из Каппадокии

**Author's Note:**

> 1)За основу взята и книга и фильм про Кевина, поэтому могут встречаться упоминания событий, описанных в "Цене нелюбви", но не вошедших в фильм.
> 
> 2)Часть вампирского лора надёргана из вселенной "Мира Тьмы".

ПРОЛОГ  
  
Он всегда был “маминым мальчиком”. Все её дети были частью плана, они принадлежали скорее семье, чем ей, но младший появился внезапно, как дар. Семья считала его лишним, чужим, и Лукреция могла бы с ними согласиться, но перед силой материнской любви опускались руки.  
Он был единственным, с кем она когда-то путешествовала по миру, и ей в те года доставляло удовольствие притворяться его сестрой, будто двойное “родство” могло связать их ещё крепче.  
Он был особенным. Иначе она не отправилась бы на развалины дома в пустыне, искать среди обломков частицу его сердца. Не собрала бы кровавую жатву, чтобы двести дней бдеть над полным крови саркофагом и наблюдать, как затвердевают кости, плетётся паутина сосудов, как бледная кожа нарастает на алую плоть.  
Ещё шестьдесят дней и ночей он спал, пока неприкаянная душа искала путь обратно в тело, – такой спокойный, такой мирный как никогда при жизни.  
Через неделю он оправился достаточно, чтоб влезть в потёртые джинсы и пить пиво, лёжа на скамейке во дворцовом парке, полном ночных цветов. Он закинул ноги на постамент мраморной нимфы, и пачкал её грязными ботинками даже не замечая этого. Вечный бунтарь и противник всего аристократического, – жизнь в вольном городе безнадёжно испортила его.  
И не удивительно, что он, свистевший из толпы, когда рубили головы королям, сбежал на чужой континент, поближе посмотреть как гордая колония пытается победить гигантскую империю.  
Никаких приличий и этикета для него не существовало, никаких авторитетов он не признавал.  
Впрочем, у него хватило такта встать.  
– Мадонна Лукреция.  
Всегда обаятельный негодник. Мало кто из братьев и сестёр за сотни лет сохранил способность так искренне улыбаться, чтоб даже глаза светились весельем. Она протянула руку для поцелуя и едва удержалась чтоб не погладить его по щеке.  
– Можешь сесть, Джироламо.  
Он сел и тут же откинулся на спинку скамейки, как школьник.  
– Просто Джерри, Мадонна. Чёрт, вы сегодня прекрасны.  
– Семья тобой недовольна, Джироламо. – Она села рядом, подняла вуаль.  
– А вы?  
– Я недовольна больше всех. Твоё поведение в Америке безобразно, твои поступки недальновидны и глупы. Вместо того чтобы преумножать славу клана ты обращал бесполезных человеческих детей, бездумный, как собака, что гоняется за своим хвостом.  
– Собака, значит. – Он усмехнулся, на этот раз без радости. – Узнаю слова Кайроса.  
– Это мои слова. Я всегда считала, что Америка тебя испортила, но не думала что дойдёт до такого. Тебя развоплотили пьяница и ребёнок! Отвратительно. Я сказала клану, что это сделали охотники, чтобы не унижать тебя ещё больше.  
– Спасибо. Вы зря так, дети были неплохие: послушные, умные. Честно говоря, я был бесполезнее, когда вы меня обратили.  
– Я обратила мужчину и воина, который отдал жизнь за своего господина, это совсем другое.  
Он усмехнулся, разглядывая бутылку, которую вертел в руках. Темновлосый, темноглазый, чернобровый. Вампирская бледность его только украсила, но Лукреция прекрасно помнила бронзовый загар на его обнажённой спине, жаркое и быстрое биение его человеческого сердца.  
– Вообще-то, я не планировал умирать в Прато, но Мадонна всегда знает лучше.  
– Всегда. – Она положила узкую ладонь на его запястье. – Что тебя гнетёт, дитя моё?  
Он задумчиво отёр губы, словно на них могла остаться кровь.  
– Ничего. Я снова родился, новорожденных ничего не волнует.  
– Ты забросил тауматургию? У тебя хорошо получалось.  
– Не моё, нет. В нашем поколении это хобби Валентины, я не хочу платить цену за магическую дрянь.  
– Дело Кайроса?  
– Я работал на Кайроса пятьдесят лет. На пятьдесят первый готов был выйти на солнце.  
Лукреция тяжело вздохнула. Самый младший, самый непоседливый. Самый дикий и никак не желающий сдерживать демона внутри. О нём в семье сочинили поговорку: “когда Джерри достигнет голконды”.  
Ироничная метафора для простого “никогда”.  
Она запрещала детям так говорить, но то и дело сама пользовалась точной фразой.  
– Я видела братьев, которые поступали так же, как ты в Америке. Вечная жизнь их тяготила, они начинали безумные, бесцельные охоты, погибали глупо. И это была не пресыщенность, не порочность. Люди называют это депрессией.  
– Что? Вы опять подцепили модное человеческое слово? У меня нет депрессии, я делаю то, что всегда: охочусь и обращаю. Эти пацаны и девчонки были хороши: задор, молодость! Меня так давно никто не пытался убить, я скучал по этому!  
Пощёчина отбросила его на постамент нимфы, бутылка разбилась о гравий. Он зашипел было, прижав ладонь к разодранной когтями щеке, но одумался и не стал показывать клыки.  
– Неблагодарная дрянь. – Лукреция не стала повышать голос. – Безмозглый кобель. Я возвратила тебя к не-жизни, пожертвовала слугами не для того чтобы это выслушивать!  
Он молчал, но глаза потемнели, тьма залила белок и радужку. Это демон смотрел из него, готовый наброситься даже на сородича.  
– Ты всегда был самым живым из моих детей, самым обаятельным. Ты привёл Августу, Умберто, Джейсона, Эрика, и все они уже сейчас превосходят тебя. Но ты потерял цель.  
– Они же не хотят опять меня развоплотить? Мадонна, это несерьёзно.  
– Завтра, на совете клана, Джулиано предложит запереть тебя в Юдоли Раскаяния. На двести лет, но если ты понадобишься семье, срок скостят. Кайрос и Валентина поддержат его. Селим и Примавера будут против. Джованни как всегда воздержится. Мнения их детей разделятся соответственно, их сторонников ты тоже знаешь. Твоим детям слова не дадут, они слишком молоды.  
Его аккуратный, тонкогубый рот, который ей всегда так нравился, свело оскалом.  
– Голосов поровну, значит, последнее слово за вами. Будете навещать меня в Юдоли?  
– Когда тебе позволят говорить, ты принесёшь извинения. Ты будешь валяться у меня в ногах и умолять о прощении, и лучше тебе вспомнить что такое слёзы, это впечатлит детей.  
– Нет, нет. – Он засмеялся. – Я не буду размазывать сопли чтобы их впечатлить. Это херня, полная херня, и я не буду этого делать. Сто лет, двести лет, – ладно. Принесите мне пиво, “Пинк Флойд”, Керуака и анашу. И бумагу для самокруток.  
Лукреция молчала, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока он закончит упираться.  
– После того как я, скрепя сердце, приму твою сторону, ты вернёшься в свои любимые Штаты. Тебе запрещено хранить больше одного человека за раз. Тебе запрещено обращать, но ты должен представить достойную кандидатуру нового брата или сестры на рассмотрение клана. По крайней мере одного.  
– А я должен просить у них резюме?  
– Джироламо.  
– Никто так не делает, мадонна. Мы семья, мы доверяем друг другу!  
– Ты исчерпал кредит доверия! Пойди прочь, гиена, и подумай над своим поведением.  
Он зло зашипел, но подчинился. Лукреция не сомневалась, что он сделает правильный выбор: не с его страстной натурой сидеть в подземелье.  
Она смотрела, как сын неспеша проходит вдоль клумбы, срезая когтями её любимые лилии, но не произнесла ни слова. Дойдя до входа в зелёный лабиринт он вдруг остановился, усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
– Мадонна. Вы же хотите спросить.  
– Ты ошибаешься… Джерри.  
– Нет, хотите. Все хотят. “Как это - умереть?” Да?  
Она молча опустила вуаль. Джерри подошёл ближе, наклонился над ней.  
– Сначала адская боль: солнце сжигает тебя заживо, думать не можешь, не можешь даже отползти в тень, потому что мышцы и связки плавятся, а мозг парализован. Запахи исчезают – только запах твоего же горелого мяса остаётся. Звуки исчезают – слышишь только собственый крик. И в тот момент, когда боль становится невыносимой и прямо в сердце тебе вонзается освящённый кол, ты на секунду, на одну крошечную секунду снова становишься человеком. И всё замирает. Остаётся только покой и тишина. – Он склонился к самому её уху. – Голконда. А потом тебя нет.  
Лукреция не выдержала и отвернулась. Если бы её Джироламо всего лишь потерял цель!  
Хуже, если он нашёл её за пределами клана.  
Она взглянула на свои руки: узкие, холёные ладони, длинные пальцы, обезображенные теперь когтями. Этими руками она воскресила своего мальчика и не сомневалась в том, что это был её собственный выбор.  
Конечно это был её собственный выбор.  
  
  
I  
  
_Дорогой Франклин  
  
Мои последние письма превратились в сухой отчёт о Кевине, “Отчёт о реабилитации Кевина Качадориана”, – такой же наверняка лежит у его куратора.  
Кажется, через полгода после того как нашего сына выпустили из тюрьмы, мы с ним наконец-то нашли баланс между моей гиперопекой наседки и его озлобленным раздражением: я не спрашиваю, куда он ходит и где задерживается, он не оставляет на кухонном столе распотрошённые багеты, залитые кетчупом, и изодранные бумажные полотенца. Я делаю вид что всё в порядке и жизнь наладилась, он не отпускает язвительные комментарии о моём затворничестве и не пытается ранить меня словами.  
Я писала тебе, как страшно мне было в первые дни отпускать его одного: красная краска, которой наш дом снова залит сверху донизу, виделась мне только началом – началом настоящего суда, потому что благообразный государственный суд, недостаточно эмоциональный, недостаточно упивающийся кровью, просто не мог удовлетворить жителей Гладстона, – примерных, законопослушных мужчин и женщин, чьи предки считали достойным доверия только суд Линча.  
Конечно, никто не собирается сжигать Кевина, но я замечаю, как на него смотрят. Красная краска это не побои и не кислота в лицо. Пока нет.  
Я не знаю, что обо всём этом думает Кевин: вернувшись домой, он не стремится открывать мне душу, и в этом есть даже что-то успокаивающее, знакомое. Тюрьма изменила его, но не так, как я ожидала: самым страшным испытанием для Кевина оказалась не дисциплина, не драки и не возможные унижения, а необходимость наконец-то примкнуть к какой-нибудь группе, стать не единственным и неповторимым, а одним из. Не знаю, какие банды были в его тюрьме, но армянская диаспора там точно не собралась, так что он пошёл по неожиданному пути, который дался ему, видимо, малой кровью, но оставлял широкий простор для скрытого сарказма – религия. Наш сын заделался католиком! Какая ирония. Это был отличный ход: он не подлизывался к тюремному начальству, не доносил, не пытался влиться в банду – он занял место в стороне, с теми, кто действительно серьёзно работал чтоб раз и навсегда вырваться из-за решёток и колючей проволоки. Не знаю, совпадение это или нет, но после общения с Кевином никто из них не смог выйти досрочно. Они все вдруг срывались по непонятным причинам, и думая об этом, я невольно вспоминаю тот случай с девочкой в детском саду, когда наш сын был совсем маленьким, но уже полностью собой.  
Однажды я спросила его, верит ли он на самом деле. Мне хотелось поймать его на двуличии, как он когда-то поймал меня, накануне Рождества, но уже задав вопрос и увидев его взгляд я осознала, какой мелочной и глупой была эта крошечная месть.  
Кевин посмотрел на меня как на идиотку. Заслуженно.  
– Я верю в досрочное освобождение. Или мне надо было посидеть там подольше?  
Он до сих пор обязан ходить на групповую терапию при церкви. Честно скажу, мне страшно отпускать его туда; я боюсь не за него, а за других. Отправить его туда, где люди наиболее уязвимы и открыты, всё равно что зашвырнуть хорька в курятник, но пока их маленькая группка держится.  
У него отросли волосы, исчезла привычка носить слишком тесную одежду, – последнее я считаю признаком взросления: Кевин-упрямый подросток исчез, он наконец-то научился соотносить себя с другими людьми. Ещё один признак – он нашёл работу. Ничего особенного: ночная смена в магазинчике на заправке. Для других матерей это был бы удар, но я никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах не видела Кевина с дипломом Лиги Плюща, несмотря на весь его ум. По крайней мере теперь он чем-то занят, хоть и ведёт ночной, “вампирский” образ жизни, так что когда я просыпаюсь, то вместо сына нахожу на кухне грязные тарелки и мятые обёртки.  
Я понимаю, отчего ему нравится этот режим: так он практически не пересекается ни со мной ни с другими людьми. Священное одиночество, – за годы в тюрьме он особенно научился его ценить.  
Хорошо что он наконец научился ценить хоть что-то.  
Он не завёл новых друзей, вернее, прихлебателей, – во взрослой тюрьме это нелегко, но я даже рада, – нет опасности что на нашем пороге вдруг появится какой-нибудь бугай в татуировках. Хтя с бугаем мне было бы проще разобраться, по таким людям всегда понятно, чего именно они хотят. В отличие от нашего сына.  
Его комната производит на меня жуткое, зловещее впечатление: каждый раз когда я воровато захожу туда вечером, надеясь на изменения, я не нахожу ничего: кровать заправлена так, как я заправила её перед его возвращением, одежда сложена так, как я сложила её. Компьютер, книги – словно он не притронулся ни к чему.  
В такие моменты мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Что Кевин не возвращался, и мои воспоминания на самом деле – фантазии сбрендившей, одинокой мамаши.  
Иногда я сижу до утра, дожидаясь его, задрёмываю на диване и вздрагиваю от скрежета ключа в замке. Иногда я слышу как шурша гравием подъезжает машина, как хлопают двери. Нет, Кевин так и не получил права, его иногда подвозит Джерри, наш новый сосед. Знаю, мне бы радоваться, что наш сын общается хоть с кем-то, и даже производит хорошее впечатление, но почему-то это знакомство только пугает меня ещё больше.  
Тебе понравился бы Джерри, он типичный “свой парень” с которым можно выпить пива и обсудить футбол; который никогда не откажется от барбекю и всегда поможет починить кран. Ездит по стране, работает в ночную смену на больших стройках, но нигде не остаётся надолго, – не знаю, как при таком образе жизни он смог позволить себе немаленький двухэтажный дом.  
Ты дразнил бы меня, что он – мой типаж, экзотический красавец, похожий на итальянца: выразительные карие глаза, чёрные волосы, обаяние плейбоя – а я отвечала бы, что у него слишком тонкие губы, грязь под ногтями и никакого университетского образования.  
Ты бы подружился с ним, как “подружился” с Кевином.  
На первый взгляд у них нет ничего общего: Джерри простой и открытый. Въехав, он сразу подарил мне бутылку неплохого вина и предложил побелить стены, ни словом не обмолвившись о том, что знает, хотя я видела по его взгляду: он прекрасно представляет, кто его соседи. У меня нет и не были никаких причин подозревать его в чём-либо, но я слишком долго по-собачьи вглядывалась в людей, пытаясь угадать, дадут мне пинка или равнодушно отвернутся, изучала матерей из Клаверака, пыталась понять нашего сына.  
Джерри слишком настоящий. На его майке, довольно соблазнительно обтягивающей мускулистый торс, ровно столько пятен земли и бетона сколько нужно, его джинсы и ботинки именно такие, какие должен носить “работяга”. Он называет Кевина “парень”, а меня – “Ева”, и это тоже звучит именно так, как нужно. Даже его имя – простое, бесхитростное, его не различишь среди таких же: Джерри, Майк, Боб, Джон, – просто ещё один честный трудяга в ряду тех, кого вызываешь, когда бассейн зарос мхом или крыша протекает.  
Он слишком… в образе.  
Однажды, я увидела, как они с Кевином разговаривают о чём-то через порог кухонной двери. Опершись одной рукой о косяк, слегка наклонившись вперёд, выставив колено, – жутковатое зеркальное отражение. Я не знаю, о чём они говорили, но Кевин улыбался. Конечно, “улыбался” это сильно сказано, – скорее растягивал рот в своей обычной кривой ухмылке. Они смотрели друг на друга оценивающе, снизу вверх, сверху вниз… оценивающе и с удовольствием.  
Скажу тебе честно, иногда я думаю, как буду вести себя, придя с работы и застав сына в постели с мужчиной лет на пятнадцать старше.  
По крайней мере в этом случае я знала бы, как объяснить их интерес друг к другу.  
Иногда я надеюсь, что застану их, как бы чудовищно это ни звучало. Конечно, я не сделаю им сендвичи, конечно, тогда я попробую серьёзно поговорить с Кевином, но секс – простая и объяснимая вещь, которую легко представить  
И которая, при нормальных условиях, редко заканчивается смертью участников.  
  
Ева_  
  
  
II  
  
Уилфред пришёл слишком рано и мучился теперь, делая вид что очень занят: переставлял журналы, раскладывал жвачку по цветам. Кевин наблюдал за ним, закинув ноги на прилавок.  
Уилфред, тощий и длинный. Спичка или сухая ветка, – штука, которую легко сломать. Или поджечь.  
– Ээй, Уилф.  
Тот замер.  
– Как твоя мать? Ей лучше?  
Его мать умирала в больнице от рака, Кевин прекрасно знал это, но нужно было чем-то заняться до конца смены.  
– Она… она лучше, спасибо что спросил. Врач говорит, что это экспериментальное лекарство вроде помогает…  
– Она правда хочет лечиться или вы просто ноете и заставляете её, а ей приходится терпеть ужасную боль потому что иначе вы будете считать её эгоисткой?  
Уилфред уронил “Космо”.  
– Просто спросил. С тобой наверное об этом даже не говорили, твой отец всё решил. Узнай у него, это же важно, знать правду. Для семьи.  
Он переоценил крепость сухой ветки, – Уилф молча сбежал в подсобку.  
Тишина. Пустота. Гудение холодильника с газировкой.  
Главное условие – не закрывать глаза, иначе заснёшь. После строгого тюремного отбоя ему трудно было перестроиться на “вампирский” режим, но интересно испытывать границы своего тела. Сколько суток можно не спать без галлюцинаций? Когда наступает бессонница?  
Как долго можно сидеть без движения? Не моргая? Не дыша?  
Он был очень занят собой, вернулся к тому, с чего начал в тюрьме. Там он, например, научился вызывать рвоту когда угодно, не засовывая два пальца в рот, – это отлично помогало если хотелось поваляться в лазарете вместо идиотских общественных работ.  
Ему никогда не нравилась непредсказуемость собственного тела. Чем лучше оно слушалось, тем спокойнее и увереннее он себя чувствовал.  
Конечно, рвота и умение задерживать дыхание на три минуты не могли заменить стрельбу, но были ещё важнее.  
Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, предупреждая. Кевин убрал ноги с прилавка, но не встал. Вставать ради идиота из соседнего дома, – это слишком.  
Джерри Дандридж, разнорабочий или что-то типа того. Он прошёлся между полками, сунув большие пальцы в карманы, разглядывая барахло скучающим взглядом. Кевин следил за ним одними глазами, но молчал. Наконец, Джерри вспомнил что-то, круто развернулся на каблуках, с дурацкой ухмылкой вывалил на кассу целую пулемётную ленту гондонов. Наверное,старался впечатлить, но Кевин не впечатлился. Все эти пляски вокруг секса перестали интересовать его ещё в четырнадцать. Всё это было просто глупо.  
Новый сосед тоже не блистал.  
– Это всё?  
– Может, посоветуешь какое-нибудь пиво, парень? – Джерри кивнул на холодильник, не отводя сияющих глаз. Он так _старался_ быть обаятельным, что Кевин готов был бросить ему бесплатную конфетку из вазочки.  
– Это заправка.  
– И что?  
– Тут нет хорошего пива, только дешёвое.  
– Во сколько ты заканчиваешь, умник? Могу тебя подбросить. – Джерри оперся о прилавок, витрина напротив должна была отражать его упругую задницу, обтянутую синими классическими джинсами, но почему-то не отражала. Кевин видел только себя.  
– Я дойду.  
Одинокий маршрут по вымершему пригороду нравился Кевину больше, чем перспектива ехать в одной машине с мутным соседом, который хочет трахнуть либо его либо мать либо просто каждый фонарный столб, как собака.  
По крайней мере, возвращаясь пешком он мог представлять, что весь сытый, благополучный Гладстон передох. Возвращаясь из тюрьмы он представлял, что сделал их жизнь невыносимее, но они оказались слишком тупыми чтобы на самом деле бояться. Просто злобно и молча пялились на него. Он мог бы перестрелять их ещё раз, например из дробовика, и они снова удивились бы. Они бы на самом деле, искренне не ожидали этого.  
Глупо.  
Так же глупо как бесконечные ночи под гудящими белыми лампами магазинчика, постоянное повторение одних и тех же действий, постоянное ожидание следующего придурка. И следующего. И следующего.  
– Слушай, парень. – Джерри понизил голос до заговорщицкого шёпота, придвинулся ближе. – Я знаю, что в тюряге нельзя ни у кого быть в долгу, но тут не тюряга. Я просто мог бы тебя подвозить иногда, а то твоя мать волнуется.  
– Картой или наличными?  
– Налом. Ну так что?  
– Я заканчиваю через десять минут.  
Он старался не огорчать мать. Просто не трогать её. Как ни противно было признавать, она заслужила чтоб её не трогали. Детское желание изводить её исчезло, он даже не мог вспомнить, почему именно начал, хотя твёрдо помнил – это её вина.  
За эти годы на мать вылились тонны дерьма, и Кевин всерьёз думал, что возвращаться ему будет некуда, но она так и не перестала ждать. Она приготовила для него комнату в новом доме. Это была комната для мальчишки-подростка, даже нелепые детские книжки остались на месте, но в первую ночь, уткнувшись лицом в свежую, пахнущую лавандой подушку, он был очень близок к тому чтоб заплакать, вдруг, ни с того ни с сего.  
И дал себе обещание просто не трогать мать, раз пока нельзя съехать от неё.  
– В жизни ты симпатичнее, чем по ящику, – сказал Джерри в машине. На секунду Кевину показалось, что он сейчас положит руку ему на колено, но тот просто сделал потише радио.  
– Если дрочишь на массовых убийц, могу дать адрес ублюдка, который ещё не откинулся. Пятнадцать человек в средней школе…  
– Мне нравятся парни без подростковых прыщей. Не обязательно убийцы. – Джерри ухмыльнулся.  
– Пидор, – равнодушно заметил Кевин, скучающе глядя в окно. Интереснее этот разговор всё равно стать не мог.  
Он прикидывал, согласиться ли, если “пидор” предложит отсосать ему сам, но тот не предложил.  
– Вот и поговорили. Ладно, я не с того начал, сам виноват. Просто хочу сказать, что мне плевать на твоё прошлое. Ты симпатичный парень и мозги у тебя явно встали на место, а твоя мать – потрясающая женщина, береги её.  
Видно, он сам ещё не решил, кого хочет трахнуть.  
Дальше они ехали в полном молчании. Усыпляющем, – Кевин изо всех сил боролся с неожиданно навалившейся сонливостью, но всё-таки отключился. Жёлтые огни дорожных фонарей пробегали по векам, но не было сил отвернуться. Он не мог пошевелиться, открыть глаза, зато прекрасно чувствовал как Джерри проводит по его горлу неожиданно острым ногтем, приподнимает подбородок…  
Прикосновение исчезло так же неожиданно, как появилось. Кевин открыл глаза.  
В свете фонарей ногти Джерри выглядели совершенно обычными, он просто не мог царапать его вот так. Значит – дурацкий сон.  
– Устаёшь на работе? – спросил Джерри, глядя на дорогу. – Спи, если хочешь.  
– Я тебе не доверяю.  
– Почему? Я просто твой сосед, можем познакомиться поближе. Я вот заметил, что твой сменщик очень радовался, когда ты ушёл раньше.  
Кевин ухмыльнулся.  
– Он боится оставаться со мной один на один, я же псих. Кто знает, что я могу с ним сделать?  
– А ты значит боишься меня? Раз не доверяешь.  
Это была неприятная идея. Джерри не пугал, он выглядел как стриптизёр, изображающий дорожного рабочего, но и только. И всё-таки…  
Он был опасен. Кевин чувствовал это, как мышь чувствует опасность кошки. Невидимые волоски на коже вставали дыбом.  
Этот инстинкт не раз спасал его в тюрьме, подсказывая, с кем лучше не связываться, и сработал в этот раз не на мускулы и наглость. Было ещё что-то.  
– Если хочешь подлизаться через меня к матери, вспомни, чем кончил мой предыдущий папочка.  
– Скучаешь по нему?  
Кевин отвернулся. Этот вопрос уже задавала ему тюремный психолог. Мерзко было то, что он так и не смог найти ответ.  
– Не знаешь, да? Хреново быть молодым, не знаешь о себе ничего, хотя думаешь, что понимаешь других.  
– Хреново быть мужиком, который ищет поебаться, но настолько неуверен в себе, что крутится возле падали, которую другие самцы жрать не будут.  
Джерри в ответ только засмеялся.  
– Твоя мать прекрасная женщина, я уже говорил. Такая, знаешь… необычная. Но ты необычнее. Я в тебе что-то чувствую, жизнь на заправке не для тебя. Ты выше этого.  
Он затормозил перед домом, но дверь не открыл.  
– И? – Кевин скинул ремень и выжидающе взялся за ручку.  
– Заходи ко мне как-нибудь после заката. Я кое-что тебе покажу.  
На этот раз он не флиртовал и выглядел серьёзнее. Так, будто предлагал дело.  
– Мне нельзя проблем с полицией.  
– У тебя их и не будет. Мы просто выпьем и поговорим. За то, чем я занимаюсь, не сажают, парень. Нет такой статьи.  
Он подмигнул и открыл замки.  
  
III  
  
Парень пришёл, – хоть и через неделю. Джерри не сомневался, что он придёт – выражение дикой, отчаянной скуки на его лице ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Смазливый, жестокий, умный – и отличный стрелок: за пару сотен лет из такого может выйти толк. В Семье осталось мало бойцов, охотников, одни маги и торгаши, а Джерри всегда хотелось брата такого же дикого, как он сам.  
Другого.  
Мальчишка вошёл, и не стесняясь плюхнулся в его любимое кресло перед телевизором. Джерри готов был голову дать на отсечение, – он откуда-то знал, и выбрал место специально.  
– Тебе правда нравится это смотреть? – Кевин не глядя взял протянутое пиво и сунул в рот длинную фри.  
– Шоу по МТВ? Они идиотские, это весело. И отличные буфера у тёлок, они подбирают тёлок с лучшими буферами.  
– Это отстой. Для того чтоб посмотреть на тёлок с буферами есть интернет. Ты что, совсем древний?  
– Четыреста лет. – Джерри присел на подлокотник и клыкасто ухмыльнулся. Парень не заметил. – Знаешь, я тут мельком заглянул через кухонную дверь что там у вас делается дома… Сразу видно что нет мужика: розетка обгорела, стол хлипкий, дверь повело, на лестнице нет перил. Могу заскочить как-нибудь, помочь.  
Кевин поднял голову. Глаза у него были карие, томные, – мёд и миндаль. Нос – как морская скала, губы полные, чувственные. Взял лучшее от армянской крови.  
– Мой папочка ничего не делал сам, он всегда знал, кого вызвать. Кого-нибудь из терпил вроде тебя, которым постоянно неймётся сделать что-нибудь. Думаешь, моя мать тебе даст если ты починишь ей розетку? Она не настолько отчаялась.  
Джерри представил холодный взгляд Мадонны, и только это удержало его, иначе схватил бы мелкого ублюдка за нижнюю челюсть и сжал до хруста, чтобы осколки впились в…  
– Хватит цепляться за мать, в твоём возрасте пора думать о своей личной жизни. Хочешь прокатиться к Большому Каньону?  
Идея пришла к нему неожиданно. В конце концов, он лет сто не видел Каньон. Буквально.  
– С тобой что ли? – Кевин изогнул соболиную бровь. Хорош, паршивец, хорош. Предложи семья с десяток лучших кандидатур, покладистых, разумных, Джерри выбрал бы этого маленького психопата с белой шеей, с длинными, стройными ногами, – закинуть бы эти ноги на плечи и посмотреть, что останется от гонора…  
– Со мной. – Джерри звякнул бутылкой о его бутылку и сделал глоток.  
– Ты будешь меня кормить, а я буду подставлять задницу? Может наоборот, это ты подставишь?  
Джерри рассмеялся, снова показав клыки. На этот раз мальчишка вроде бы заинтересовался.  
– Парень, ты вчерашний школьник, и по ящику говорили, что даже подружки у тебя не было. Как мужик ты ничем не сможешь меня удивить, разве что в тюрьме тебя научили сосать как следует.  
Он с удовольствием заметил плохо скрытую ярость. Будь они оба вампирами, или скажем будь этот Кевин оборотнем, вышла бы отличная драка. От одной мысли зудели клыки…  
Тяжёлый взгляд вдруг стал заинтересованным.  
– Значит, это правда.  
– Что правда, малыш?  
– Ты хочешь быть вампиром. Все окна заклеены и занавешены, выходишь только ночью. У тебя что-то с глазами, похоже на чёрные линзы, и ты постоянно ухмыляешься чтоб я увидел клыки, которые ты себе заточил. И та пропавшая девка из соседнего квартала сейчас где-то у тебя в подвале, да? Та, о которой говорят в новостях. Сначала исчезла одна, сразу после твоего переезда, потом другая, тоже в нашем квартале. Настоящие вампиры не пьют свиную кровь, у тебя имидж.  
– Хочешь посмотреть на мой подвал? – Джерри не стал ни соглашаться ни отрицать.  
– Хочу посмотреть, что ты делаешь с ними. У меня ещё не было знакомых серийников. Настоящих маньяков с идеей.  
– А какая идея была у тебя? – Он нашарил в кармане связку ключей и отставил пиво.  
– Расскажу, если мне понравится то, что ты покажешь. – Мальчишка лениво поднялся. Он очень старался двигаться разболтанно и заторможенно, но грацию лучника всё не скрыть.  
Если б не Мадонна… если б не вся чёртова семейка, Джерри уже давно напился бы им как сладким ядом, но строгая диета позволяла только “девку из подвала”.  
Не то чтобы он жаловался, – малышка была самый сок: рыжая, вчерашняя школьница с роскошной фигурой, с огромными сиськами, которые приятно было мять во время кормёжки, и по запаху чувствовать как она течёт от этого несмотря на ужас…  
А ведь он даже хотел её обратить! Неужели из-за сисек?  
У строгой диеты были свои плюсы: можно взглянуть на свой выбор со стороны, отличить вдохновение от ебланства. В основном Джерри находил в своих поступках ебланство, но это его не огорчало.  
Кевин был вдохновением.  
  
Девчонке оставалось немного, она больше не сопротивлялась, даже не дрожала от холода. Джерри пришлось вынести её из кладовки на руках.  
– Скоро пойдёшь за новой? – Кевин присел на корточки, рассматривая следы от укуса.  
– Не боишься сам попасть на её место?  
– Я не такой тупой, смогу сбежать из дурацкого подвала, – огрызнулся мальчишка, но на всякий случай встал поближе к двери.  
Это очень скоро перестало иметь значение. Джерри повёл челюстью, выпуская клыки подальше, тихонько шипя от ноющего, тянущего ощущения в дёснах. Запах крови, застывший на шее девчонки заставлял желудок болезненно сжиматься.  
Люди ничего не знают о голоде.  
Не знают, как сладко утолить мучения и привычную боль хотя бы на время, успокоиться…  
Он держал девицу на руках, запрокинув её голову чтобы Кевину лучше было видно. Это пригодится, – смотреть, как охотятся старшие. Некоторым детям приходится заливать кровь в рот силой, но Кевин будет другим.  
Джерри вонзил клыки глубже, раздирая шею, захлёбываясь, жадно глотая. Он слышал как тяжело дышит мальчишка, как колотится его сердце. Немного дожать его феромонами, вампирским шармом, и он сам упадёт в руки. Будет умолять…  
Девчонка перестала тихо скулить, и потеряла сознание, с каждым днём она сдавалась быстрее. Джерри отволок её обратно в кладовку, и встал посреди коридора во весь рост, не стирая кровь с лица.  
– Ты на самом деле вампир… – наконец-то в голосе Кевина появилась наконец другая эмоция кроме презрения и скуки. Возбуждение. Интерес. Джерри рассчитывал и на восхищение, но не стал торопить события. Он подошёл и собственнически положил руки на его талию, притягивая ближе, глядя прямо в глаза. Вампирские феромоны работали: мальчишка кусал пухлые губы, податливый, тающий с каждой секундой всё больше. Сначала он ещё дёргал головой, пытался отвернуться, смотрел диковато и неуверенно, будто не понимал, где находится, как малолетка, наглотавшаяся таблеток, но постепенно поддался, зажмурился…  
Джерри позволил ему слизывать кровь, а когда надоело, – поймал его язык губами и превратил всё в поцелуй. Медленный, чтобы не разрушить транс.  
Парень совершенно не умел целоваться, но это было всего лишь дело практики. Зато его роскошная задница оказалась так же хороша наощупь, как и на вид, – не то что костлявые жопки клубных твинков, – восточная роскошь, есть за что подержаться, что сжать, стиснуть, за что ущипнуть, и при этом ничего лишнего…  
– Нравится…? – прошептал Джерри прижимая его к стене, выцеловывая на шее дорожку кровавых поцелуев, просунув колено между ног чтоб не попытался смыться. – Будет ещё лучше, если останешься со мной…  
Кевин вздрогнул и замер. Всё его тело в один миг напряглось как камень, он беспомощно сглотнул, дёрнулся снова, и его вырвало.  
Джерри едва успел отскочить. Неизвестно, где в тощем на вид парне скрывалось столько жёлтой с красным блевоты, но всё новые и новые спазмы скручивали его, каждый – сильнее предыдущего.  
Запах обжигал ноздри, ставшие слишком чувствительными. Ткнуть бы пацана носом в эту дрянь как котёнка в лужу, но глядя в его бледное, полуобморочное лицо, Джерри понял, что злиться бесполезно.  
Он мысленно показал средний палец семейному совету: если б всё шло как обычно, у него давно уже были бы Дети на которых переваливают грязную работу.  
Только неудачникам приходится браться за швабру самостоятельно.  
  
Выпроводив дрожащего мальчишку (“Не знаю, как это вышло… наверное… наверное хреновый буррито…”) он действительно взялся за швабру.  
Он не помнил, вызывает ли кровь у смертных такую реакцию, – парень слизнул всего ничего… аллергия? Какая-нибудь непереносимость? Ведь люди как беспомощные шавки, всё время чем-то болеют.  
Неужели опять просчёт?  
Что-то не давало Джерри покоя. Нельзя так просчитаться, должно быть что-то ещё.  
Взгляд.  
Уходя, маленький подонок прикинулся смущённым, пытался его разжалобить, но взгляд остался прежним: холодный, сучливый…  
Что делают некоторые зверьки, почуяв хищника и поняв, что им не скрыться?  
Джерри бросил швабру и рассмеялся.  
– Хренов маленький скунс!  
  
IV  
  
Он увидел во сне маленького мальчика в шортах и полосатой футболке. Мальчика в дурацкой карнавальной шапке Робин Гуда, но с настоящим луком.  
Он сам, Кевин. Мать была там же, на лужайке, возилась со столом для барбекю. Отец, Селия – вся семья в сборе.  
“Если я там, с ними. То кто я?”  
Он отодвинул белую занавеску, но не успел шагнуть на траву, маленький Кевин заметил его и прицелился.  
– Ты тупой и глупый, – презрительно выплюнул он прежде, чем спустить тетиву…  
  
Он проснулся в поту, среди разворошённых одеял. В комнате было душно, через залитые краской окна сочился тяжёлый красный свет.  
“Тупой и глупый”.  
Не заправив кровать, не умывшись, он сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж, отвлечь себя хоть чем-то. На кухне мать жарила французские тосты, одним глазом глядя в телевизор.  
– Доброе утро! – поздоровалась она слишком жизнерадостно, и тут же сбавила тон. – Вернее, сейчас пять вечера, но...  
Он знал, что должен сказать: “всё равно спасибо за завтрак, мам”, но во рту всё ещё кис привкус блевотины, и даже тосты казались отвратительными. Вернувшись домой он чистил и чистил зубы, но какая-то тошнотворная, липкая дрянь, засевшая внутри, не выветривалась, не вычищалась.  
– Вчера вечером встретила Джерри у почтового ящика, он спрашивал как ты. Тебе ведь стало плохо у него?  
“Джерри может идти ебаться конём”, – подумал Кевин, но только пожал плечами.  
– Ничего особенного, пока живой.  
Ему не просто стало плохо, ему никогда не было хуже. Мать, говоря об этом, имела в виду рвоту, но он знал, что рвота – освобождение. Только так он смог поломать этот хренов гипноз и сбежать.  
Мудак Джерри заставил его хотеть. Плевать, насколько это невероятно. Это было.  
Не просто поднял его хер вампирским колдовством, – залез глубже, пощекотал что-то в мозгах, и Кевин захотел.  
Впервые за столько лет с Четверга он хотел чего-то конкретного. Точнее – запрыгнуть именно на этого мужика, поцеловать его, подставиться как шавка, и чтоб Джерри драл его по-собачьи, чтоб шлёпнул как следует...  
Лизаться с ним целый день напролёт, поссать в Большой каньон, и в каком-нибудь дешёвом мотеле выебать шлюху на двоих, кончая ей на лицо, а потом разорвать её и выпить кровь, купаться в крови, и может быть разрешить Джерри ему самому кончить на лицо...  
Отвратительно.  
“Ты тупой и глупый”.  
Он прислушивался к себе, боясь найти остатки этой дряни, но никакого желания не осталось – только отвращение. Что интересного может быть в ебле с каким-то самоуверенным самцом? Те же утомительные механические дёрганья, отсчёт минут до оргазма. Психиатр в тюрьме однажды спросил о его фантазиях во время мастурбации, – пришлось срочно вспомнить имена пары порно-актрисс. Нельзя было говорить, что это идиотский вопрос вроде: “о чём ты фантазируешь, сидя на толчке?” Ни о чём, идиот, просто делаю что надо и жду, пока всё закончится. Читаю освежитель.  
Чего-то хотят и о чём-то мечтают только тупые, слабые люди, которые не видят ничего вокруг себя и накидываются на отрыжку чужой фантазии, сжирая её и присваивая себе, не замечая, что “уникальные” мечты и желания у всех у них одинаковые.  
Те же люди хватаются за воспоминания и напоминания, якобы важные для них. Кевин не мог и так. Он оставил себе глаз Селии бессознательно: попугать мать, попугать сокамерников, доказать своё безумие и поставить в тупик врачей. Он не ожидал, что глаз действительно будет напоминать, будет смотреть на него.  
Глаз научил его истинному значению ритуалов: отделению прошлого от настоящего. Покойников нужно хоронить.  
Глядя на Джерри, реального вампира, он подумал что некоторые, оказывается, не хотят умирать и как-то обходят смерть.  
Это вселяло в него тошнотворный ужас.  
  
Кевин плюхнулся за стол и потянулся к яблоку, но отвёл руку. Яблоки были такие же как дома у Джерри.  
Чтоб чем-то себя занять и не разговаривать с матерью, он попытался вникнуть в фильм. Вникать особо не требовалось, просто очередная мелодрама про тупую пизду, которая не может выбрать, на какой член вскочить. Кевин поставил на печального, бледного парня, выглядевшего полным пидором, и пока выигрывал.  
Бледный пидор оказался вампиром.  
Грёбаное издевательство.  
– Если бы тебе дали выбор, остаться человеком или стать вампиром, что бы ты выбрала? – спросил Кевин, словно реальность могла исчезнуть если поиздеваться над ней вслух.  
Мать выдержала паузу, достаточную, чтоб проглотить несказанное: “если б у меня был выбор, я осталась бы с твоим отцом”.  
– Смотря кто просит. С таким пустым парнем, – она преувеличенно бодро кивнула на экран, – я не стала бы делить вечность.  
– Ты старовата для него.  
– По человеческим меркам.  
Непонятно было, нравится ей разговор или нет. Одна возможность поговорить с сыном делала её счастливой, и как бы это ни раздражало, всё время молчать было невозможно тоже.  
Она всегда только “пыталась”, не понимая, что он хочет простой честности.  
– То есть ты как всегда думаешь, что это ты будешь выбирать, потому что ты главная героиня своей жизни? Тогда какой вампир тебе нужен, мамси?  
– Умный, скромный, образованный. Мы бы путешествовали по миру, он бы собирал… например, гитары. Мы бы пили кровь из маленьких рюмочек и жаловались, что в старые добрые времена мир был лучше. А ты бы что выбрал?  
Вот опять. Они оба делают вид что развлекаются.  
– Ты же сама говорила что классический образ вампира это страх респектабельных англичан перед сексуально раскрепощёнными иностранцами, расизм чистой воды, только в экзотической обёртке. Если я стану вампиром, это будет клише. Тебя тоже касается.  
“Коварный, сексуальный иностранец”, “клише”.  
Его снова затошнило, но он взял тарелку с тостом и ушёл на крыльцо. Солнце было ещё высоко, этот ублюдок не вылез бы наружу. Наверное.  
Что убивает вампиров? Кевин готов был выяснить опытным путём. Он знал, что поиски в интернете ничего не дадут, но вот втереться в доверие к самому вампиру и выяснить у него… стоило немного покривляться ради того чтоб увидеть как эта тварь корчится в агонии и долго, долго, мучительно дохнет.  
Это становилось похоже на нормальное желание, пришедшее изнутри, из глубин его личности.  
Убить Джерри.  
  
***  
Какое-то время Кевин демонстративно избегал его, пока однажды вампир не явился снова на заправку с каким-то длинным свёртком под мышкой.  
“Вампир”, – так Кевин стал звать его про себя, отбросив имя, обезличивая эту тварь, низводя до комара.  
– Ну? Сколько будешь от меня бегать?  
Кевин взглянул на него исподлобья.  
– Я испугался. Мой мир разрушился, я не знаю, как реагировать на… такое. И мне о многом надо было подумать.  
Ему показалось что с последней частью он перегнул, но вампир проглотил, засияв от гордости.  
– Ты ещё ничего не видел. И что надумала твоя хорошенькая головка?  
“Заставить тебя платить, мёртвая сука”.  
– Я хочу узнать больше. Например, ты умеешь превращаться в летучую мышь?  
Вампир ухмыльнулся, сверкнув клыками.  
– Летучую мышь! Поверь, малыш, ты эту “мышь” видеть не хочешь. Кстати, это тебе. – Он придвинул свёрток.  
– Что там?  
– Подарок, в качестве извинения. Жаль, что я тебя напугал. Давай, открой. Тебе понравится.  
Кевин надорвал обёртку достаточно, чтобы увидеть знакомый чехол и логотип.  
О. Да ладно.  
Он с интересом оглядел вампира, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта происходит.  
– Ты что, правда полный кретин?  
– Эта модель получше, чем у тебя.  
– Кретин. – Кевин отодвинул свёрток. – Мне это больше не интересно.  
Он не врал: лук выполнил своё предназначение и больше ни на что не годился. Мысль о нём вызывала усталое отвращение; так ребёнок, обожравшийся шоколадным тортом, не может больше смотреть на шоколад.  
– Я хочу посмотреть, как твои навыки. Если ты правда такой хороший стрелок, принесу тебе игрушку поинтереснее. Снайперку, например. Хочешь попробовать?  
– Мне всё равно негде тренироваться: если мать это увидит, выгонит из дома. А соседи линчуют.  
– Я знаю одно место. – Вампир ничуть не смутился, его бледное, простоватое лицо лучилось кошачьим удовольствием. Это действовало на нервы.  
– Кто стреляет в темноте? Я ничего не увижу.  
– Зато я увижу. Давай, малыш, почти утро, тебе будет достаточно света.  
Так Кевин заподозрил, что тварь всё-таки боится солнца.  
  
***  
  
Среди заброшенных складов, в тупике железной дороги они нашли лист пластика для мишеней и достаточно пивных банок. Предрассветные сумерки окрашивали всё голубым, белое пятно мишени, пахнущее свежей краской, светилось на фоне ржавого ангара.  
Кевин расчехлил лук.  
Он не думал что ещё когда-нибудь выстрелит, но теперь по коже забегали мурашки. С кончиков пальцев, страдающих от впившейся тетивы, по прямому позвоночнику до макушки, до пяток, так что каждый волосок вставал дыбом.  
Он невольно задержал дыхание когда стрела сорвалась в полёт, и вздрогнул, когда она впилась в мишень.  
– Высоковато, – вампир наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Заткнись. – Кевин неглядя взял вторую стрелу. С непривычки руки дрожали, выстрел пришёлся совсем не туда, куда он целился. – Думаешь что сможешь лучше?  
Это была ошибка.  
– Мне попробовать? Ну дай-ка, – вампир мягко, но настойчиво отобрал у него лук, взвесил в руке, подёргал тетиву, неодобрительно цокая языком.  
– Новомодная штучка, пластик – ни хрена благородного, и натягиваешь слабо. Не бойся, он не развалится.  
Кевин демонстративно отвернулся. Он знал эту песню: мужик постарше выделывается перед молодым чтоб показать, насколько круче. Отец был таким же: заметь он хоть половину того что сын на самом деле умел, сразу скуксился бы, сдулся и перестал ему доверять.  
Эта ситуация отличалась только тем, что вампир действительно умел лучше. Для него не было расстояния, с таким же результатом он мог подойти к мишени и просто втыкать стрелы в центр.  
Кевин невольно вспомнил ту потрёпанную детскую книжку, единственную, которая не вызывала у него отвращения, единственную без сюсюкающей тупости:  
_“– Силы небесные, – вскричал Гилберт. – Или ты дьявол, что стреляешь так метко?  
– Нет, – рассмеялся Робин. – Думается мне, я малый попроще.  
Он взял другую стрелу и натянул тетиву. Он выстрелил снова и попал в самый центр. И в третий раз он выпустил стрелу, и попал точно между двумя первыми, так, что оперение их сомкнулось, и издалека казалось, что из мишени торчит одна толстая стрела”._  
Даже в пять лет он думал что это сказочное преувеличение и так стрелять невозможно. Но Джерри, – вампир всё-таки заслужил имя, – об этом не знал.  
– Дерьмо, – резюмировал он возвращая лук. – Вот что значит четыреста лет без практики.  
– Четыреста? – Кевину до сих пор сложно было поверить. Впрочем, он допускал, что тварь его обманывает.  
– Плюс-минус полтинник. Полных мне четыреста лет, малыш. Вампиру лук не нужен, так что я давно это забросил. – Он подошёл к мишени и выдернул стрелы. – На самом деле мне всегда больше нравился арбалет.  
– И кем ты был до того как стал вампиром? Каким-нибудь графом? – Кевин не оставлял желания поймать его на лжи. Это было бы… приятно.  
Джерри рассмеялся.  
– Все вампиры по-твоему графы? Ну нет. Я много кем был, но умер арбалетчиком Лоренцо Великолепного. Ты хоть знаешь кто это? Американские детишки нихрена не знают ни историю ни географию.  
– То есть ты был никем и уже четыреста лет никто, а единственную работу с которой ты справлялся ты проебал потому что умер. Лучше б соврал что ты граф.  
– Эй! Я не граф и не миллионер потому что не хочу. Я всегда делаю только то, что хочется.  
Кевин молча забрал у него лук и сделал ещё пару выстрелов. Теперь они казались ему совершенно неумелыми. Это бесило. Мудак умудрился испортить ему даже крохотное удовольствие.  
– Я тебя заметил из-за этого лука. Знаю, что ты чувствовал: сначала просто стоишь и ждёшь, ждёшь, ждёшь команды. Нервы на пределе, но рука не дрожит… – Джерри выровнял его локоть, нажал между лопаток, заставляя расправить плечи. – Стрела, болт – всё равно. Это продолжение взгляда. И как только ублюдки оказываются на виду, ты просто… выдыхаешь.  
Стрела вонзилась точно в центр, пробив пластик.  
Кевин дёрнул плечом, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения, оставшегося на коже даже после того как Джерри убрал руку.  
– Мне больше не интересно.  
– Врёшь. В общем, игрушка твоя, поступай с ней как хочешь.  
  
Кевин не стал его благодарить. Он оставил лук в брошенном товарном вагоне, – если и найдут, наплевать.  
Он забрался на переднее сиденье пикапа ещё более раздражённым чем был.  
– Ну и что дальше? Ты пытаешься меня подкупить? Я думал вампиры просто соблазняют. Где все эти разговоры о вечной жизни? О том, что я буду вечно молодым и прекрасным… как там говорят: охуительным и восхитительным.  
– А тебе хочется чтоб я поуламывал? Ладно. – Джерри клыкасто ухмыльнулся. – Да, ты будешь жить вечно, да, будешь охуительным и восхитительным, хотя ты и сейчас такой. Будешь сильнее и быстрее обычного человека. Хочешь убивать – убивай, хочешь разводить лохов на деньги, – разводи. Хоть по дереву выжигай, мне похер. Но это лет через сто, а до этого мне придётся тебя учить чему-нибудь полезному: превращаться в туман, например. Такие правила.  
– Я отказываюсь.  
– Вот так сразу? – Джерри выразительно приподнял бровь. – Почему?  
– Вечная жизнь это тупо. И скучно. Ты живёшь четыреста лет, и на что ты их потратил? Мужик который делает вид что работает на стройке, который смотрит идиотские шоу по МТV и клеит малолеток. Ты тупой и скучный. И все твои “родственники” такие же. Наверное все вы сотнями лет просто делаете и делаете вид что занимаетесь чем-то важным, а на самом деле просто жрёте и убиваете время какой-нибудь тупой, скучной человеческой хернёй. Только корчите из себя особенных.  
– Мы и правда особенные, малыш. Мы идеальные. – Джерри положил руку ему на колено. Кевин спихнул её.  
– Я знаю, почему ты четыреста лет не брался за лук. Ты сказал что любил это, но потом вдруг просто перестал этим заниматься. – Кевин плотно сжал губы чтоб не начать ухмыляться. – Потому что ты стал “идеальным’. Ты просто больше не сможешь стрелять плохо, никогда. Это скучно. И любая пизда будет твоей, тебе даже стараться не придётся. И денег у тебя может быть сколько угодно. Поэтому ты ничего не делаешь, у тебя не хватает мозгов придумать что-то ещё. Что-то значимое.  
Он ожидал что Джерри взбесится, но тот только рассмеялся.  
– Если б мне за четыреста лет давали по доллару каждый раз когда я это слышу, у меня был бы не дом, а ёбаный Форт Нокс. Ладно, ты рассказал обо мне, теперь я расскажу, почему ты отказываешься.  
– Нет.  
– Тебя все спрашивают: “Кевин, зачем ты это сделал? В чём был смысл?”, и ты просто кончаешь от этого, ведь всем этим мудакам вдруг стало интересно, что думает малыш Кевин Кетчуп. Особенно твоей мамочке, мамочка же лучший друг мальчика.  
Кевин скривился. Он узнал цитату. И узнал тон, – эта тварь просто передразнивала его.  
– Заткнись.  
– Они все смотрели только на тебя. Ты их здорово напугал. Но даже это не главное, главное было до Четверга, – у тебя наконец-то появилась цель. Ты же не можешь без цели, без неё ты просто неуверенный подросток. Вот тупой и скучный серый мир в котором копошатся тупые и серые людишки, и носятся туда-сюда с какой-то хуйнёй, а ты стоишь над ними, потому что видишь – это хуйня, и она не стоит того чтоб за неё бороться, но никогда ты не сможешь им ничего доказать, они тебя не услышат. Ты стоял там совсем один, даже мамочка тебя не понимала. И тогда ты выбрал единственный способ заставить их слушать. Ты просто мёртвый внутри, малыш, поэтому и ненавидишь жизнь, тем более вечную. И боишься её.  
Он наклонился к самому уху Кевина.  
– Мёртвый. Серый. Но я могу это исправить.  
Пикап свернул в заросший кустами тупик у обочины. Повисла тишина.  
– Исправишь тем, что трахнешь меня? – Кевин вцепился побелевшими пальцами в край футболки.  
– А это сработает? – Джерри вернул ладонь на его колено.  
Выше. На бедро.  
Сукин сын.  
Сукин сын хорошо целовался. И на этот раз не пытался копаться в мозгах. Всё было совершенно честно.  
Скучно. Но честно.  
– Ты мог просто сожрать меня. Что мешает? – спросил Кевин между поцелуями. Ему не нравилось лежать на переднем сиденьи, не нравилось, что Джерри придавил его сверху. Без возможности вырваться, сбежать если появится желание.  
Не то чтобы он хотел. Снова изображать трусливую малолетку, это уж слишком.  
– Ничего… это называется “уважение”, малыш. – Джерри был занят, обнюхивая и выцеловывая его шею. Кевин чувствовал как подрагивают его губы, как клыки слегка царапают кожу. Как его жёсткие, прохладные руки задирают футболку, а внезапно отросшие когти царапают живот и соски.  
– Чёрт, как же вкусно ты пахнешь… тяжело сдержаться.  
Кевин знал, что должен делать, чего от него ждут. Он должен обнять Джерри, запустить пальцы левой руки в его густые тёмные волосы, а правой вытащить его майку из джинсов, потянуть вверх что он смог просто стащить её через голову, а потом…  
Вместо этого он лежал неподвижно, прекрасно зная что обламывает ему весь кайф.  
– Солнце скоро взойдёт, – пробормотал он в перерывах между поцелуями. Это сработало. Джерри странно зашипел, но покорно сел за руль.  
Тварь всё-таки боится солнца. Но этого знания было мало, для подстраховки нужно было что-то ещё.  
Он поерзал глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить стояк, приподнявший джинсы как палатку. Неприятно, но лучше подрочить дома, чем кончать от прикосновений этого...  
До самого дома они ехали молча. Тихо мурлыкало радио, но на этот раз Кевин не заснул.  
Он должен был отомстить за горящий от поцелуев рот, за шею в синяках.  
– Эй, – ласково позвал он, вытерпев всё-таки ещё один поцелуй на подъездной дорожке. – Как ты выглядишь?  
– А? – Джерри разнеженно улыбнулся, специально сверкнув клыками. – Я выгляжу идеально.  
– Неет, я не об этом. Ты не отражаешься в зеркалах и стёклах, значит тебя нельзя заснять на камеру. Значит, ты уже четыреста лет не видел себя.  
На этот раз вампирская улыбка вышла кривоватой.  
– Ерунда, у моей… матери есть мой портрет, так что могу посмотреть в любое время.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Если перед тобой поставить десять разных портретов, ты вспомнишь, который твой?  
Молчание. Прекрасно.  
– Ты об этом думал, да? Никаких фотографий, никакого видео, в наше время это значит что ты вообще никогда не жил. И когда ты подходишь к зеркалу, там пустота. Какого цвета твои глаза? Какой формы нос? Может, у тебя есть родинки… а может и нет. Ты вообще существуешь?  
Джерри неприязненно дёрнул ртом, облизнул губы. Он до сих пор сжимал руль, и когти вспороли обшивку.  
– Ты – никто. Я не хочу быть вампиром. Я не хочу стать никем.  
Он медленно повернулся. Его глаза превратились в чёрные провалы: не осталось ни белка ни радужки, только тьма.  
– Сью Монк, Пирс Вайнер, Гарри Шмит, Деннис Аткин, – без выражения перечислил он. – Шэрон Горалик, Люси Ларсон.  
Кевин знал часть имён, с этими идиотами он когда-то учился в школе.  
– И?  
– Спроси у них, существую я или нет.  
Люси Ларсон. Её фотография была на пакете с молоком.  
Кевин молча открыл дверь и вышел из машины.  
  
***  
Чёрные, нечеловеческие глаза – ни белка ни радужки. Конечно, как он раньше не понял? Джерри нужно было беспокоиться о внешности не больше чем крокодилу, который притворяется бревном в иле, богомолу среди орхидей, рыбе-удильщику. Его идеальное тело было всего лишь шкуркой, натянутой кое-как на хищную тварь, охотничьей маскировкой, – чтоб вызывать доверие жертвы.  
То, что смотрело чёрными глазами в прорези этой шкурки, не могло зваться “Джерри”. Неужели всё – просто мимикрия?  
Что-то не сходилось.  
В конце концов Кевин купил книжку Питера Винсента, – покетбук в безвкусной красно-чёрной обложке с традиционно истекающим кровью названием: “Ночь Страха: Вампиры в Вегасе”. Подумав, он скачал и аудиоверсию. Даже эта ерунда лучше, чем ничего.  
– Вампиры и оборотни не выносят святой воды она жжёт их как кислота, – бубнил ему в одно ухо Питер Винсент.  
– ...и я слышала голос, который говорил мне что если я этого не сделаю, моя мама умрёт! И я знала, что это не так, но не могла… не могла рисковать мамой, понимаете? – бубнила в другое ухо Элисон Ригби, съёжившаяся на краешке складного стула. – Тогда я брала нож, и…  
Она вздохнула. Восемь человек, сидевшие вокруг, подавленно молчали. Кевин изображал задумчивость.  
– ...серебряные пули хороши против оборотней, но…  
– Спасибо, Элисон. – доктор Гатри снял очки и потёр глаза. – Мне… я думаю нам всем очень важно то, что ты наконец решилась рассказать нам об этом. Ты хочешь узнать, что думает группа?  
Элисон кивнула.  
– Кевин. Я хочу узнать, что он… что ты думаешь.  
– ...нет лучше средства чем осиновый кол, который… – продолжал читать Винсент в наушнике, скрытом под волосами.  
“Я считаю что ты – тупая пизда и придумала эту сказочку про голоса чтоб стать немного интереснее чем просто наркоша, зарезавшая бабку ради денег на дозу”.  
Он сел на стуле ровнее, сглотнул с усилием.  
– Спасибо, Элисон. Я очень внимательно слушал, и это было так… храбро. Это так важно для меня. Теперь мне стыдно перед тобой: я столько лет был трусом, не мог говорить честно, а ты… ты героиня. Правда! В тюремной группе мне страшно было говорить о своих чувствах: я знал, что этим парням плевать: они хотят скорее пойти на обед, они не хотят слышать это дерьмо, ты бесишь их, лучше бы тебе сдохнуть, чем доставать всех бесконечным нытьём в которое всё равно никто не поверит…  
Он заметил как она побледнела и продолжил.  
– Здесь всё другое, другие люди, но я хочу сказать что понимаю твой страх. Но здесь никто не скажет тебе: “сдохни, тупая шмара”, как могли бы в тюрьме. Ты героиня нашей группы. Ты крутая.  
Ему аплодировали. Элисон выдавила жалкую улыбку.  
– Спасибо, Кевин. Ты тоже… крутой.  
– Я знаю.  
Все засмеялись.  
Вау, Кевин, вау, Элисон. Вы такие милые! Может, устроим сеанс одновременной дрочки в знак дружбы?  
Время тянулось слишком медленно. Он ненавидел это место, презирал этих людей: якобы исправившиеся моральные уроды, быдло из бедных семей, белый и чёрный мусор. Раз в неделю они собираются в подвале под церковью и мотают сопли на кулак, безбожно переигрывая. Даже ломать их было скучно, – неспортивно, всё равно что стрелять из лука по Селии.  
Они были любителями, Кевин считал себя профессионалом. Единственное, что примиряло его с ними хоть немного – они боялись его честным, первобытным страхом,и не могли как следует это скрыть.  
  
Распрощавшись наконец с ними, Кевин поднялся наверх, в церковь. Обычно он старался приходить вместе с другими “алтарными ангелами”, чтоб его видели, чтоб сказочка о раскаявшемся убийце постепенно стала единственной реальностью.  
За ним наблюдали всегда, он давно научился чувствовать взгляды кожей, каждым волоском. Словно невидимые руки хватали, мяли, ощупывали его, – и он позволял им, прогибался, притворялся безопасным.  
На этот раз он пришёл не для показухи.  
Священник был стар, еле таскал ноги. В городе было мало католиков, так что его и молодого отца Патрика вполне хватало. В основном, они заставляли Кевина мыть полы и вытирать пыль, так что увидев при входе швабру и ведро, он понял намёк.  
– Кто там? – проскрипел древнмй отец Арнольд, вылезая из-за алтаря. – А, это ты, маленький армяшка.  
Он думал, что это забавное, ласковое прозвище. Старый маразматик.  
– Да, сэр. Как вы сегодня?  
Старик не знал о Четверге или просто делал вид, что не знал. Может, он хотел казаться святым, может, у него просто был склероз.  
– Ползаю потихоньку, ползаю. Ты уже набрал воды? Краны что-то барахлят…  
– Да, сэр.  
– Однажды, я был со своим шоу в Лас-Вегасе и ко мне пробился симпатичного вида мальчик, представился журналистом из “Сан”. Я не могу раскрывать его имя, назовём его… Майки. – продолжал Винсент в наушнике.  
Обычная оккультная жвачка, но лучше она, чем скрип полумёртвого мешка костей.  
– Вода, вода… аа, вспомнил. Когда закончишь, пойди, набери из купели воды для кропильницы. Понял? Из большой вазы возле алтаря в маленькую вазочку у входа. Справишься?  
– Да, сэр. Святой отец.  
“Да, сэр, да, сэр, дасэрдасэрдасэр”. Он сползал в обволакивающую тупость как в прохладную грязь жарким днём, покрываясь плотной коркой.  
– Работай, работай и молись, понял? Вы, современные детишки, совсем беззащитные перед дьяволом: приехали непонятно откуда, чёрные, арабы, армяшки…  
– ...но потом я понял, что Майки говорил серьёзно: по соседству действительно завёлся вампир, – я узнал герб семейства на фото. У вампиров принята клановая система, которая...”  
Тряпка пахла псиной и оставляла на полу грязные разводы. Тёплый запах свечной гари висел в воздухе.  
“Это мой мир”.  
Нытьё идиотов, запах псины и гарь и жижа и скрип старого маразматика и полупустая бутылка вина у матери в шкафу, и ночная заправка, и мудаки на заправке, которые приезжают “позырить на Кевина Кетчупа”.  
Никакого другого мира нет и не будет. Жизнь – такая, не больше.  
Он дождался пока отец Арнольд уйдёт, закрыл входную дверь на замок и побрёл к купели в дальнем нефе. Её когда-то выточили из серого камня, придали вид ангела, держащего в руках глубокую чашу. Чаша была полна до краёв, рядом на цепочке висел посеребренный черпак с орнаментом. Кевин взялся за края чаши и по плечи погрузился в холодную воду.  
От холода ломило виски, но он терпел, впитывая, промокая как следует.  
Среди свеч и убранства, под безразличным взглядом распятого покойника, Кевин разделся догола, отпихнул ногой скомканную одежду, и принялся, отфыркиваясь и отдуваясь, поливать себя из черпака. Вода струями лилась по его бледному телу, заливая родинки, стекала по ногам, перетекала через ключицы как через пороги, иссякала в ложбинке между ягодиц и капала с кончика съёжившегося пениса, со спутанных, жёстких волос в паху,  
Он знал, что не станет чище. Это и не требовалось.  
  
***  
Оказалось, что замок на кухонной двери хлипкий и дешёвый, – его легко было открыть проволокой. С переезда прошло два месяца, но в доме не прибавилось уюта, – Кевин заметил это ещё в первый раз. Разбросанные инструменты, какие-то коробки на полу, минимум мебели, идеально чистая, нетронутая кухня.  
В холодильнике батареями стояли пивные бутылки, валялись яблоки и апельсины, печально засыхала недоеденная пицца.  
Кевин обошёл весь первый этаж, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.  
Гроба не было.  
Не было его в пустой и голой гостевой спальне наверху, не было в хозяйской, зато там обнаружилась разворошенная двуспальная кровать, небрежно брошенный синий халат и стопка детективов Несбё на норвежском.  
Вампир, спящий на икеевской кровати. Неужели всё так банально?  
Оставался кабинет. Странная комната, принадлежавшая будто другому человеку: оплывшие свечи в тяжёлых бронзовых канделябрах, антикварная мебель тёмного дерева, штабеля каких-то древних книг, целые полки непонятных сувениров: фигурок, камней с непонятными символами, медальонов и кинжалов. В шаблонных фантастических фильмах такие кабинеты были у магов и мудрецов. Кевин сомневался, что Джерри своё имя может правильно написать, всё это барахло совсем ему не подходило.  
Он подошёл к гобелену на стене. Гобелен слегка колыхался от сквозняка и казалось, что крылатая голова безликого рыцаря пытается отделиться от фона.  
– Гроб ищешь? – спросил Джерри. Он стоял, опершись плечом о косяк и с любопытством наблюдал. – Я знал, что ты вернёшься.  
Кевин, потянувшийся было к гобелену, опустил руку.  
– А у тебя есть гроб? Я искал тебя. – Он поднял упаковку пива повыше. – Твоя машина на месте, так что…  
Питер Винсент ничего не писал о телепатии у вампиров. Это была просто шутка, пальцем в небо.  
– Мог позвонить в дверь. – Джерри ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе. – Что ты такой мокрый, там дождь?  
Кевин пожал плечами и на всякий случай отошёл к столу, избегая прикосновения. Рано.  
– Ты что, всё это прочитал? – спросил он, листая открытую книгу, лежавшую под лампой. Что-то на латыни, ну надо же.  
– Пару штук. Собирался все, но как-то руки не дошли.  
– За четыреста лет?  
– Мне было чем заняться по вечерам.  
– А что это? – Кевин кивнул на гобелен.  
– Герб моей семьи. Хочешь, расскажу о них? Могу рассказать о чём захочешь, малыш. Ты уже почти мой. Знаешь, я мог бы тебя напоить своей кровью, чтоб ты слышал мой зов и постоянно возвращался, но это скучно. Мне важно знать, что ты ходишь по своей воле.  
Вот оно.  
Кевин криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты странный вампир. – Он положил руку Джерри на грудь, провёл кончиками пальцев до самого пояса, по твёрдому, плоскому животу, и схватился за ремень .– Мне здесь не нравится, пойдём вниз. На диван.  
– Прямо так сразу? Ну как скажешь. – Джерри шлёпнул его и забрал пиво. – У меня где-то были чипсы.  
Кевин промолчал. Он запомнил шлепок, как всю жизнь запоминал каждую обиду, каждое неловкое слово, каждый дурацкий поступок. Тварь ещё пожалеет что вломилась в его мир.  
  
В гостиной он даже не притронулся к пиву, – дождался, пока Джерри сядет, и оседлал его, глядя сверху вниз в тёмные, смеющиеся глаза. Человеческие.  
– Да, я хочу кое-что узнать. – Он позволил Джерри стащить с себя куртку, сунуть руки в задние карманы джинсов.  
– Валяй.  
– Ты не просто человек, у которого появились какие-то способности. Ты что-то другое.– Кевин плавно потёрся об него бёдрами. Даже через плотные джинсы он чувствовал всю длину твёрдого члена.  
– Был человеком. Теперь я вампир, это совсем другое, малыш. – Джерри сжал его ягодицы, задавая темп. – Мы… меняемся. Другой вид.  
– И ты не один такой... – Кевин провёл ногтями по его груди, царапая через футболку. – У вас семья, клан…  
– Да. И ты будешь нашим младшим братом… это честь. – Он выставил клыки, задышал чаще. Или просто имитировал дыхание?  
– Но сто лет я должен тебе подчиняться. А если я не буду?  
Кевин уцепился за эту мысль чтоб не терять нить разговора, не отдаваться ощущениям. Не смотреть на Джерри, который будто любовался им.  
Обычно, дрочка помогала ему расслабиться, но это было что-то другое.  
Он отогнал мысль о том, что ни с кем не трахался со школы, и можно было просто забыть о разговоре, пойти принять душ, а потом...  
– Ты будешь. Первые сто лет будешь обожать меня, я стану смыслом твоей жизни, а ты станешь моей “невестой Дракулы”. Буду тебя баловать, обещаю. Объездим весь мир...  
Джерри потянулся чтоб поцеловать его, но Кевин выпрямился.  
– Я не буду тебя обожать. Я никого не обожаю.  
– Будешь, это узы сильнее любых. Потом немного выветриваются, но связь всегда остаётся. Со мной ты будешь счастлив. Узнаешь, что это такое.  
– А если я откажусь? Съешь меня?  
– Да, начну с твоей роскошной жопки. – Джерри подмигнул и от души шлёпнул его обеими руками, крепко сжал ягодицы, так, что Кевин невольно застонал.  
– Я… Я тебя не боюсь, ты похож на кота. Ленивый, шипишь, хочешь только жрать… И трахаться. – Он расстегнул его джинсы, огладил член через тонкую ткань боксеров.  
– Не дразни меня, малыш. – Джерри подался за его рукой, облизал губы. – Это не твоя игра. Я ведь правда могу тебя съесть.  
Вместо ответа Кевин наклонился и поцеловал его, одновременно поглаживая щёку, сунув другую руку в трусы...  
На секунду Джерри замер.  
Звук, который он издал потом, был не похож на человеческий крик: вой, визг, утробное тигриное рычание.  
Прежде, чем Кевин успел слезть, Джерри просто отшвырнул его как котёнка через всю комнату.  
Кухня была сразу за поворотом, потом несколько шагов через лужайку, перепрыгнуть через забор, и дома…  
Он не успел даже подняться: вампир оказался вдруг над ним, придавил к полу. Его красивое лицо исказилось, маленький рот превратился в огромную пасть, полную острых клыков; кожа вокруг пасти пошла струпьями, как от ожога, черты сгладились будто жуткая маска. По белой шее змеились яркие синие вены.  
Не показывать страха. Не показывать страха.  
– Я так и знал, что ты не красавчик.  
Клыки лязгнули у самой его шеи.  
– Есть меня будет больно. Это моя игра тоже, – спокойно произнёс Кевин в потолок.  
Рычание над ухом вдруг превратилось в смешок.  
– Твоя игра? Тебя выдаёт запах, малыш. Ты пропах желанием ебаться и страхом. Я могу просто засунуть тебя в ванну и отмыть как следует или подождать пока до конца высохнешь и эта дрянь впитается. Бедный, испуганный мальчик…  
Кевин рванулся, изо всех сил заехав ему коленом между ног, но вампир даже не вздрогнул. Его лицо постепенно приняло обычный вид, струпья снова стали упругой, светлой кожей.  
– Ммм… щекотно. Хочешь продолжить?  
– Нет. Иди на хер.  
Он вывернулся ужом (стараясь не думать что ему это просто позволили) и попытался отползти, но Джерри легко поймал его поперёк груди, легко удержал.  
– Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится, малыш Кевин?  
Кевин крепко схватил его руку, но святая вода стёрлась, высохла – никакого эффекта.  
– Всё. С тобой я снова чувствую себя живым, ты возвращаешь мне молодость.  
Длинный коготь сдвинул молнию вниз, и Кевин замер, ощущая крепкую, но нежную хватку.  
Ткань боксеров затрещала под напором когтей.  
– Первые дни, когда тебя обратят, сознание туманится… но потом все чувства приходят с новой силой. Потом ты привыкаешь, но сто, двести лет, это эйфория.  
– Сука… – Кевин зажмурился. Феромоны или нет, но от каждого движения руки по члену, всё тело прошибал электрический разряд. Ещё и ещё, ещё и ещё.  
– Все цвета ярче, их больше. Больше звуков и запахов. И всегда рядом тот, с кем ты счастлив. С кем ты можешь всё это разделить. С каждой ночью любовь всё крепче, она кружит голову…  
– Я тебя ненавижу… я всегда буду тебя ненавидеть… ты, тварь…  
– Пока ты подмахиваешь и трахаешь мой кулак, звучит неубедительно, малыш.  
Кевин застонал сквозь зубы от бессильной злости.  
– Ты ёбаная мразь, ты…  
– За такие слова тебя надо отшлёпать как следует. Но не сейчас. У нас будет ещё много времени.  
Кевин уткнулся лбом в холодный пол, запрещая себе кончать, запрещая себе получать удовольствие. Не получалось.  
Ярость, яркая, как белый свет, ослепляла его. Он чувствовал что теряет контроль, что больше не может бороться, и сдавленно взвыл от ненависти и унижения, вздрагивая, выплёскивая сперму с каждым спазмом.  
Наконец, Джерри отпустил его.  
– Вытри пол. Твои трусы больше ни для чего не пригодятся.  
Кевин не ответил. Его всё ещё трясло.  
Выманить тварь на солнце. Забить осиновый кол между рёбер. Облить святой водой.  
– Ты у меня не первый, малыш, но раньше мне никого уламывать не приходилось, так что ты ходишь по охуенно тонкому льду.  
Застрелить его. Стрела с серебряным наконечником должна сработать.  
– Ну? Что ты дуешься? – Джерри коснулся его волос и тут же, шипя, отдёрнул руку. Кевин мстительно ухмыльнулся.  
– Значит, тебе “приходится” меня уламывать? – Мысль пришла ему в голову неожиданно, он ухватился за неё как утопающий. – Может, на самом деле ты просто не можешь меня съесть? Может, ты просто вампирский импотент?  
Джерри мило улыбнулся в ответ, и просто саданул его кулаком в живот. В четверть силы, – понял Кевин сгибаясь пополам, ловя ртом воздух.  
– Малыш, тебе лучше дружить со мной. Я предлагаю тебе вырваться из твоей убогой, унылой жизни с мамкой, в развалюхе. Человеческая жизнь короткая, прикинь, чем будешь заниматься следующие жалкие сорок-пятьдесят лет, потом и поговорим. А теперь пошёл вон отсюда, и в следующий раз сначала звони в дверь.  
– Я не вернусь, – прохрипел Кевин, отирая с губ горькую слюну.  
– Давай, давай, шагай. – Джерри упал в любимое кресло и включил телевизор. – Только сначала подай Будвайзер.  
Кевин неглядя схватил бутылку, запустил её в белую стену так, что брызнули осколки, и стремительно вышел.  
  
Ночью ему приснилась разворошенная икеевская кровать, подушка, пропахшая “олд спайсом”, под щекой, и Джерри, крепко держащий его сзади за бёдра.  
“Ты боишься, малыш. Боишься почувствовать себя хорошо”.  
Приятно прохладные пальцы, перебирающие его мошонку, поцелуи на шее, на спине…  
“Боишься что я тебе понравлюсь, ведь тогда меня придётся уничтожить. А ты не сможешь”.  
Игривые укусы на ягодицах и прохладный язык между… о, чёрт…  
“Только я уже тебе нравлюсь, и ты меня хочешь. Я твой Робин Гуд”.  
Он яростно забился, пытаясь вырваться, и проснувшись чуть не упал на пол, путаясь в одеяле.  
Раньше он не придавал стояку столько значения, расценивая это как что-то вроде затянувшегося желания чихнуть, но в этот раз, сняв трусы и чувствуя как прохладный сквозняк касается горячей кожи, он невольно подумал о Джерри.  
Люди преувеличивают удовольствие от секса, – он понял это, трахнув в кладовке Сью, местную школьную давалку, трахнув Ленни, который на всё согласен был “по приколу”, – но Джерри вообще не был человеком.  
Кевин зажмурился, против воли представляя его руку на своём члене. Что Джерри делал иначе? Просто больше ласкал головку, вот так… или продолжал тереться о его задницу стояком, ритмично, прямо между ягодиц…  
Он быстро облизнул два пальца и вставил насколько мог, сгибая, пытаясь нащупать простату, но этого не потребовалось, – оргазм отбросил его обратно в блаженную усталость.  
И ненависть к себе.  
Ненависть к Джерри.  
  
V  
  
Малыш был всё-таки сказочно красив. И так же сказочно сучлив. Джерри любовался им: этими кудрями и гибким телом и жестоким, но с поволокой, взглядом восточных глаз, и усмешкой на полных, алых губах, и плавной грацией... но каким-то образом мальчишка умудрялся раз за разом доводить его до бешенства. Джерри подумывал трахнуть его мать у него на глазах, – раз уж обращать запрещено, – как любил трахать девчонок на глазах их беспомощных парней, но решил не дразнить зря. Кевин и так был на взводе. Такой может выйти на охотников, если сам не способен отомстить.  
Надо было искать другой путь.  
Обычно, Джерри никого не спрашивал, не уговаривал. Последней женщиной за которой он ухаживал, была Лукреция, только кончилось это его обращением. Она тоже не спрашивала, – просто явилась вдруг посреди холодного крепостного зала, в котором он умирал от ран среди таких же неудачников, и одарила последним поцелуем.  
Кевин… то была совсем другая история. Пацана не интересовала ни вечная жизнь ни сила ни возможности. Пацана не интересовал секс.  
Он цеплялся за человечность так, словно она у него была.  
И всё-таки подаренный лук он не забросил. Несколько раз Джерри проезжал на рассвете мимо железнодорожного тупика и видел среди порыжевших вагонов тонкую, прямую фигурку лучника. Любовался, но не подъезжал ближе, чтоб не спугнуть.  
Оказалось, замечал не только он.  
  
Переломанные стрелы, втоптанные в землю останки лука, беспокойные следы ботинок в пыли.  
Они совсем недавно были тут, – Джерри видел, как отъезжала машина. Он до сих пор чувствовал запах.  
Кевин лежал спиной к нему, съёжившись так, что между футболкой и джинсами виднелась полоска беззащитной голой кожи.  
От него пахло кровью. Но он был жив.  
Они превратили его красивое, горделивое лицо во вспухшее, лилово-кровавое месиво. Выдернули руку из плеча, сделали из живота и рёбер один сплошной синяк.  
Кевин не сопротивлялся, когда Джерри взял его на руки и понёс к машине. Он даже не вскрикнул, когда сустав снова вошёл в плечо.  
На заднем сидении, укрытый пледом, он просто продолжал безучастно смотреть вперёд.  
– Не надо домой… там мама, – вот и всё, что он смог сказать.  
Джерри сел рядом с ним, снял напульсник и когтем вскрыл вену на руке.  
– Хорошо, малыш, поедем ко мне. А теперь давай, пей.  
Кевин послушно ткнулся разбитыми губами в кровавую рану, даже не спрашивая, зачем.  
– Вампирская кровь помогает от такой херни. Завтра будешь как новенький. Соси как следует, пока не затянулась.  
Кевин высосал всё, что смог, и снова уставился в стену, но дома, когда Джерри отнёс его на второй этаж и уложил в свою постель, снова подал голос.  
– Ты не сказал ей…?  
– Нет, успокойся. – Джерри когтями разрезал задубевшую от крови футболку, прижал её к губам, размачивая кровь, жадно слизывая.  
Нет. Так нельзя.  
– Я знал… что меня линчуют… Ты их спугнул. Услышали твою машину.  
– Просто назови имена.  
Он скинул ботинки и лёг рядом. Мальчишка тут же прижался к нему всем телом, уткнулся пылающим, пульсирующим от боли лицом в плечо.  
– Холодный… – прошептал он. Джерри обнял его одной рукой.  
Он не мог поверить, что пара синяков уничтожила весь гонор. Это было слишком просто.  
– Расскажи мне, – вдруг попросил Кевин. Его трясло. – Почему ты решил стать таким? Ты что, боялся умереть?  
– Я ничего не решал, меня просто обратили.  
Кевин тяжело вздохнул, недовольный ответом.  
– Зачем ты… зачем ты до сих пор живёшь? Это не обязательно.  
Джерри усмехнулся.  
– А ты зачем? Но я могу рассказать одну историю, малыш. Никому не рассказывал, но тебе расскажу, потому что ты никто, тебе всё равно не поверят. – Он ласково погладил Кевина по спутанным волосам..  
– Плевать… она о любви?  
– Нет, не о любви. – Джерри закрыл глаза. Какие угодно байки, только бы не думать о его крови, о том как легко вонзить клыки в беззащитную шею. – Я был совсем пацаном тогда, мне было лет десять.  
– Четыреста лет назад?  
– Около того, уже не помню. Я был рабом у одного турка, в Каппадокии: вечно голодный, ободранный, побитый. Почти не ел, почти не спал, целыми днями делал что прикажут и видел ещё меньше дневного света чем сейчас.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что это был подземный город, малыш. В Каппадокии их до жопы, я думал, твоя мамка-путешественница тебе рассказывала.  
Кевин сердито завозился, попытался отвернуться, но сдался.  
– Наверное… и что дальше?  
– Дальше я однажды бежал за какой-то очередной ерундой, и возле западной лестницы меня тормознул нищий старик. Я был никем, но этот дед был ещё ниже меня: грязный, больной, в каких-то вонючих тряпках. Он попросил отвести его наверх, ему позарез надо было увидеть последние лучи заката перед тем как умереть. Не помню, почему я согласился. Может, не хотел домой, может, мне стало его жалко. Я помог ему доползти до пролома в скале, это было тяжело, пришлось чуть ли не на себе его тащить. Но я почему-то его не бросил.  
Джерри остановился. В воспоминании он видел себя со стороны, будто смотрел кино. За сотни лет история отшлифовалась до рассказа, и он начал сомневаться, не выдумал ли всё это сам?  
– Мы стояли на уступе над морем. Я на солнце, он в тени, так, чтоб лучи его не касались. Я уже прикидывал как спихнуть его труп в воду, но дед не умирал. Лохмотья превратились в душистый шёлк и бархат. Он распрямился и стал высоким, прекрасным юношей.  
– Что ты несёшь? – недовольно поинтересовался Кевин. – Это же сказка.  
– Заткнись, малыш, это было на самом деле. Кстати… он был похож на тебя.  
Понимание пришло к нему неожиданно. Почему именно эта смазливая мордочка подействовала на него так сильно? Вот и ответ. Эти тёмные кудри, этот нос как “башня Ливанская”, алый рот, высокомерный взгляд.  
Кевин фыркнул, но не стал спорить.  
– Он спросил меня, почему я помог. А я сказал, что просто захотелось, чутьё сработало. Тогда он взял меня за плечи, поцеловал в лоб и сказал чтоб я возвращался домой, в Италию. Чтоб всегда шёл за своим чутьём и своим желанием. Сказал, что желание приведёт меня к нему, и в конце времён мы вместе будем любоваться самым последним закатом. Пророчество сбудется.  
Кевин молчал, но не спал, пальцами вырисовывая на его груди круги и спирали.  
– Прежде, чем он ушёл, я спросил его имя. Он засмеялся и сказал, что не помнит. Что его зовут просто… – Джерри помедлил. Он ещё не произносил этого вслух и не знал, что может произойти, какие невидимые струны он заденет, и для кого они зазвучат. – Просто “Человек из Каппадокии”.  
“Каппадокиец”, – хотел сказать он, но вовремя остановился. Нет. Слишком близко.  
– Тогда я не понял, о чём он, но послушался. Всегда делал то, что хочу, и вот я здесь, через четыреста лет, а все, кто пытался мне что-то запретить, давно передохли. Такая вот история, малыш.  
– Ты больше его не встречал?  
– Конечно нет, никогда. Только в книжках.  
– “Конечно нет”? Почему “конечно”? – Кевин окончательно сбросил маску равнодушия. Он всё ещё лежал пластом, болезненный и жалкий, но цепко ловил каждое слово.  
– Потому что среди нас есть… особенные. Их имена мы никогда не называем; о них лучше даже не думать лишний раз. Говорят, они давно улеглись спать, но я-то знаю, кого видел. И я знаю, что идёт война, малыш, только неизвестно, по каким правилам, кто на чьей стороне. Наверное даже не война, а игра. И люди в ней точно проиграют, – я читал пророчество.  
Кевин с трудом приподнялся на локте. Его заплывшее лицо начинало понемногу приобретать нормальный вид.  
– Что за пророчество?  
– Этого тебе знать уже не надо. Если станешь моим – расскажу.  
– Я подумаю… – прохрипел он и откашлялся. – Только не сегодня. Мне страшно, понимаешь?  
– Не сегодня, нет. – Джерри уложил его обратно, и осторожно, но крепко обнял обеими руками. – Но когда-нибудь… знаешь, я хочу взять тебя с собой, посмотреть на самый последний закат. Человечество к тому времени вымрет, тебе понравится.  
Кевин поудобнее устроил голову на его груди и хмыкнул. Это хмыканье очень напоминало смешок.  
– И мы тоже будем сидеть на какой-нибудь скале?  
– Если захочешь. А теперь спи. Во сне всё проходит.  
  
***  
Дождавшись, пока мальчик заснёт, он позвонил в Палаццо. Через полчаса зависания на телефоне (Лукреция подозрительно относилась к модным игрушкам вроде скайпа), ему наконец сообщили, что госпожа примет звонок.  
– Мадонна, – он перешёл на итальянский. – Счастлив вас слышать.  
– Ты наконец выполнил условия? – спросил знакомый бархатный голос.  
– Кевин Качадориан. Его легко нагуглить, он маленькая знаменитость.  
Повисла пауза, звучащая клацанием клавиш далеко за Атлантикой.  
– Понимаю. Такой же взбалмошный юнец, как ты.  
– О, нет, мадонна. – Джерри засмеялся. – Он стратег. Сдержанный, расчётливый, отличный стрелок. Ему нужно что-то большее чем работа на заправке, нельзя зарывать такой талант.  
– Я согласна, нам не хватает Верных. После стычки с оборотням в Орлеане мы потеряли слишком многих. Я вызываю Кайроса, он приедет послезавтра и обратит его.  
Джерри замер. Его внутренний демон издал крик ненависти, но человеческая гортань его не пропустила.  
– Нет, мадонна, мы так не договаривались! Никакого Кайроса, – мальчик мой! Верные – просто куклы, натасканные гули, он выше этого! Он лучше! И его нужно не лишать эмоций, а наоборот… чёрт. Вы наебали меня, да? Вы отлично меня наебали.  
– Следи за языком. Условие твоей свободы – кандидатура брата или сестры. Кандидатура, Джироламо. Никто не возвращал тебе Право Становления.  
Он угрожающе зарычал, едва не проткнув телефон когтями.  
– Жди Кайроса. Сейчас семье нужны Верные, но лет через двести подумаем о том, чтоб вернуть твоему мальчику самосознание, свободу воли и чувства. Или что-нибудь одно.  
– Я не согласен, мадонна! – Джерри снова перешёл на английский.  
– Mi dispiace, – холодно ответила она и прервала связь.  
  
Джерри отложил телефон и какое-то время просто стоял, глядя в стену.  
Пару раз он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и спустился в подвал.  
В белой кладовке томился свежий мальчишка: чуть младше Кевина, с похожей тёмной шевелюрой. Он встретил своего мучителя, собрав всё мужество в кулак.  
– Ну давай, пей, – с ненавистью прохрипел он, подставляя шею.  
– Не сегодня, – ухмыльнулся Джерри и глубоко вдохнул.  
Его демон взял верх.  
Белая кладовка от пола до потолка залилась красным. Мальчишка даже не успел закричать.  
  
VI  
  
Просто сон.  
Его не повалили на землю, не били кулаками и попавшимися под руку кусками арматуры. Он не лежал, съёжившись и глотая кровь, не трясся и не терял сознание от боли.  
“Это мой мир. Другого не будет”.  
Джерри не подбирал его, не нёс на руках, принюхиваясь к запаху крови, тихо рыча.  
Просто сон.  
Он впервые спал с кем-то в одной постели, но не успел понять, что чувствует. Джерри нужен был ему ночью, нужен сильно, чтобы не провалиться в чёрную, страшную яму, где нет контроля, где эмоции берут верх, и приходят страхи, приходят ненужные мысли.  
Он ждал, что Джерри укусит его, воспользуется моментом, но вампир был видно совсем идиот.  
И хорошо.  
  
Икеевская кровать. Стопка детективов Несбё на норвежском. Заклеенная скотчем коробка возле пустого платяного шкафа.  
Кевин сел, на всякий случай ощупал лицо и рёбра. Ничего, никаких следов. Мать не узнает, и это – самое главное.  
Какое у матери было бы лицо, вернись он домой полуживым? Стоило подумать об этом, как злость на неё возвращалась, накатывала волной цунами. Зачем эта дура осталась в городе? Чтобы терпеть всё это дерьмо? Конечно, она будет показно страдать с высоко поднятой головой, всем назло. “Нести свой крест”. Ну нет, такого повода, такой радости он ей не доставит.  
Хорошо, что объяснять ей возвращение домой без одежды не придётся, – не в тех они были отношениях.  
Он действительно готов был голым пройтись до входной двери, но Джерри принёс ему джинсы и футболку.  
И поднос с завтраком.  
Завтрак был отвратительно типичный: яичница с беконом, тосты с малиновым джемом, апельсиновый сок. Кевин точно помнил, что в холодильнике ничего этого не было.  
– Ты это в кино подсмотрел? – спросил он, брезгливо приподнимая тост за краешек, и роняя на тарелку.  
– Знал, что ты будешь голодный после такой ночки. – Джерри положил широкую, прохладную ладонь ему на лоб. – Жара нет, это хорошо.  
Кевин пожал плечами и захрустел беконом.  
– Значит ты пыжился, нёс чушь про “назови их имена”, а теперь сваливаешь? – он кивнул на коробку.  
– Просто не хочу видеть старшего брата. – Джерри присел на край кровати, наблюдая как он ест. – И ты не захочешь. Но имена мне нужно знать.  
– Ты совсем тупой? – Кевин взглянул на него исподлобья. – Не важно, кто они были. В этом городе все хотят сделать то же самое, просто они боятся, а эти не испугались. Что теперь, вырежешь весь город?  
– Почему нет? – Джерри показал клыки. – Если ты мне поможешь.  
– Нет. Мне ещё жить здесь. И что за старший брат, которого ты так боишься? Какой-то нормальный вампир?  
– Он тебя обратит, малыш, и сладкая жизнь закончится. – Джерри говорил с иронией, но под ней пряталась злость. Плохо пряталась. – Станешь гулем. У них ни воспоминаний ни эмоций ни сложных мыслей, – рабочие пчёлы. Мы их зовём “Верные”: уже не люди, ещё не вампиры, просто чучела чтоб отгонять другие кланы и оборотней.  
Кевин поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Его взбесило, что Джерри растрезвонил о нём своей стае, но что-то важное промелькнуло в трёпе о гулях.  
Воспоминания. Эмоции. Оказывается, их можно просто удалить.  
– Почему я? Рабочей пчелой без мозгов может стать любой дурак.  
– Ты отлично стреляешь. И ты смышлёный, так что… может быть тебе всё-таки оставят мозги.  
Вот оно.  
– Тогда я согласен. – Кевин с наигранным удовольствием засунул в рот остатки тоста и запил соком. Выражение лица Джерри было просто бесценным: непонимание и смех, переходящие в растерянность и злость.  
– ...что?  
– Ты глухой? Я сказал что согласен. Этот вариант мне нравится больше. Если он укусит меня, можешь взять мою мать, она тебе понравится, тоже любит выпендрёж и путешествия.  
– Похер на мать. – Джерри по-кошачьи зашипел на него и так же пригнулся. – Мне нужен ты.  
– А ты мне – нет. Не делай вид что ты в меня влюбился или ещё что-нибудь, у тебя за четыреста лет были сотни таких, как я.  
– Не было. – Вампир придвинулся ближе, его лицо смягчилось. – Я ещё не встречал таких, как ты. Ты особенный, Кевин. Для меня ты единственный и уникальный, поэтому я хочу тебя сохранить, навсегда.  
Кевин знал, что он лжёт, что только кретин может ему поверить.  
И всё равно дал себя поцеловать.  
На этот раз поцелуй вышел нежным, и это окончательно сбило его с толку, – он не умел отвечать на нежные поцелуи.  
Он не хотел учиться.  
С самого рождения он знал, что все эти телячьи нежности, вся так называемая любовь – ловушка. Что никто и никогда не станет его любить, даже мать на это не способна.  
Все лгали, и его пытались затащить в паутину этой лжи, заставить его играть в дружбу и любовь, чтобы потом воспользоваться его слабостью.  
Он избавился от них. Он готов был избавиться от Джерри, который зашёл дальше всех.  
И не мог.  
– Ты же ненавидишь это место, малыш, я знаю. – прошептал Джерри, нежно покусывая его ухо. – Я могу тебя забрать, будешь свободен и никто никогда не посмеет тебе указывать…  
– Кроме тебя. – Кевин отвернулся и спихнул поднос с колен. – Если уйду с тобой, сто лет придётся подчиняться ограниченному, самодовольному идиоту, которому лишь бы жрать и трахаться. Твой “брат” хотя бы честнее.  
– Боишься, что тебе понравится жрать и трахаться? Трудно будет это признать, да? Малыш Кевин Кетчуп, оказывается, не сверхчеловек.  
– Иди на хер.  
– Я-то пойду. – Джерри встал и картинно оперся о дверной косяк. – Только когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, ты меня вряд ли вспомнишь. А мы точно встретимся, и ты будешь для меня даже ниже, чем сейчас. Всю твою уникальность сожрёт Кайрос.  
Кевин окинул его долгим, задумчивым Плавные линии мускулов, натянувшаяся на груди майка, узкие бёдра, длинные ноги, подчёркнутые простыми джинсами, медальон на цепочке… Кевин не верил, что забудет. Он с безнадёжностью понимал, что ещё долго будет вспоминать и представлять.  
– Мне похер, что ты думаешь обо мне сейчас, и уж точно будет похер тогда.  
Джерри выдержал его взгляд.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. – Он ушёл, но тут же вернулся с длинным деревянным футляром, словно для музыкального инструмента. – Вот, хотел тебе подарить, но не было случая. Если всё-таки решишь не идти с Кайросом, сопротивляйся. Тогда он разозлится и просто, быстро тебя убьёт. Пули освящённые, это его задержит. Умеешь стрелять из снайперки?  
Кевин покачал головой. Он вдруг почувствовал что-то вроде вины.  
Что-то вроде грусти.  
  
VII  
Долгие километры ночной дороги, какой-то старый рыбак, просивший подбросить до автосервиса, его жидкая кровь…  
Беспокойный, полный тревожных снов день в мотеле, и тяжёлое пробуждение на закате.  
Они наебали его. Они все наебали его. Посмеялись над ним.  
Ему хотелось выпустить демона, устроить резню, выть и купаться в свежей крови, пока не отпустит. Лет двести назад он бы так и сделал, но теперь, глядя, как умирает за плотными шторами последний отблеск солнечного света, Джерри чувствовал себя слишком старым для этой ерунды. Слишком усталым и разочарованным.  
Он никогда раньше не думал о том, как к вампирам приходит старость, о том в какой момент она поселяется где-то в мозгах.  
Может, “ночь страха” в Вегасе была последним рывком к молодости? Может, пора было открыть наконец хоть один из фолиантов и вернуться к поискам Каппадокийца? Разве не для этого он рванул когда-то через Атлантику, погнавшись за слухами?  
Он действительно открыл первый попавшийся том, но продираясь через витиеватую церковную латынь, видел между строк только Кевина.  
Мальчишка либо мёртв либо едет с Кайросом в аэропорт, покачиваясь на заднем сидении чёрного лимузина, безжизненно глядя в одну точку.  
Его прекрасные газельи глаза ничего больше не выражают: ни насмешки ни злости ни страха.  
Джерри отшвырнул книгу.  
Нахер.  
Ну нахер. Этого не будет. Если он поднапряжётся и вспомнит, как всё-таки стать летучей мышью, то может быть и доберётся до Гладстона вовремя…  
  
***  
Он опоздал.  
Чёрный лимузин стоял на подъездной дорожке. Улица спала, и только в его, Джерри, бывшем доме горел свет, – тонкие лучики кое-где пробивались сквозь краску на окнах.  
Джерри не стал рисковать, и туманом проскользнул сквозь щель для почты.  
Безголовый труп Верного он заметил сразу же – трудно было не заметить. Труп лежал посреди гостиной, пришпиленный к полу осиновым колом, и подёргивался, как большой, чёрный жук.  
Второму кол пришёлся в сердце прямо на лестнице.  
  
Джерри нашёл Кевина в бывшем кабинете – мальчишка сидел верхом на том, что осталось от Кайроса (Джерри узнал начищенные до блеска туфли, безукоризненный костюм, белую рубашку, испорченную колом), и, дрожа от напряжения, целился в красно-белое месиво, оставшееся от головы.  
– Что, собеседование пошло не по плану?  
Дуло винтовки тут же упёрлось в него. Джерри шутливо поднял руки.  
– Давно сидишь?  
– Два… два часа… он уже регенерировал три раза…  
– Колья это классика. У кого подсмотрел?  
– Питер Винсент. Его книжка.  
Джерри поморщился и зашипел.  
– Ему нужен ещё час, не меньше. Брось пушку и иди ко мне.  
Неожиданно, Кевин послушался. Он отложил винтовку и подошёл, глядя исподлобья. Усталый, бледный, близкий к истерике. Он не стал вырываться даже когда Джерри обнял его, – только глубоко вздохнул.  
– Вот так. – Джерри погладил его по напряжённой спине, поцеловал в шею, едва удержавшись от настоящего укуса. – Всё будет хорошо, малыш.  
– Ничего не будет хорошо. Они придут опять.  
– Придут, но знаешь, кого они встретят? Не смертный кусок мяса, а своего брата. – Джерри подумал, что объяснения подождут. Да, технически Лукреция лишила его права на Становление и да, совет может казнить и его и его “ребёнка” за нарушение, но ведь такое бывает редко, да и вообще…  
Сначала – пусть догонят.  
– Я не хочу… – прошептал Кевин. Его трясло. – Пошли вы все…  
– Ничего, мы разберёмся. – Джерри прижал его к стене и поцеловал, чувствуя, как набухает член в штанах. Ебаться на трупе Кайроса – эту байку в семье полюбят!  
– Тебе понравилось их убивать, да? Но с оружием, это не то.  
Кевин вдруг укусил его до крови за губу.  
– Я бы и тебе снёс башку. Ненавижу тебя…  
– А я тебя – люблю. – Джерри стащил с него футболку, дёрнул вниз джинсы вместе с трусами, вдохнул его запах: человеческий, мускусный, сладкий.  
– Не еби мне мозги.  
– Я собираюсь ебать тебя всего...  
– Кретин, так вообще не говорят…  
Кровь – не лучшая смазка, но для обращения нужно напоить ею жертву как следует – или втереть в любую слизистую, чтоб впиталась. Обычно, Джерри поил хорошеньких девушек через поцелуй.  
Не в этот раз.  
Он многое собирался сделать не так: обратить Кевина через поцелуй, трахать медленно и с любовью, показать мальчику то, чего он в своей тусклой, бедной на события жизни ещё не чувствовал. Но получилось как получилось: резко, жёстко.  
Кевин царапал его, кусал, стараясь разорвать до мяса, но разочарованно стонал, понимая, что не оставляет следов. Глубже насаживаясь на член, ударяясь затылком о рёбра Кайроса...  
–И начнутся великие бури, грозы зажгут огонь... – прошептал Джерри почти на самом пике, морщась, от зуда в клыках, едва сдерживаясь. – Наши грандсиры поднимутся из земли. Они порвут нас на куски, они пожрут нас всех…  
Кевин запрокинул голову, подставляясь.  
– Светит черное солнце. Светит кровавая луна. Скоро настанет Геенна...  
– Не смей… ты, тварь...  
– Ты же хотел узнать пророчество.  
– Только не сейчас… Не хочу сейчас…  
– Не бойся, малыш. Будет не больно.  
– Я не могу…  
– Шш… – чувствуя, что тёмная волна вот-вот накроет его, он поднял мальчика прижимая к себе одной рукой, потянул за волосы так, что голова запрокинулась, открывая доступ к шее…  
И упустил из виду момент, когда Кайрос, отрастивший когти, безо всякого усилия вонзил когти Кевину между лопаток.  
Так, что окровавленные пальцы вышли через грудную клетку.  
Джерри и раньше видел, как утекает жизнь. Но ещё ни разу не видел Кевина таким беспомощно-удивлённым.  
– Мама… – беспомощно прошептал Кевин прежде, чем тёмная кровь струйками потекла у него изо рта.  
Вторая рука Кайроса легко вырвала адамово яблоко из горла.  
Старший братец ещё не успел регенерировать полностью, его череп только начал обрастать мясом, мышцы ещё не слушались. Он силился открыть пасть, выдвинуть клыки, но слишком спешил. Это ему и помешало.  
Джерри крепко обнял бьющееся в агонии тело, и, закрыв глаза, вонзил клыки в то, что осталось от шеи.  
Оргазм нахлынул на него одновременно с эйфорией сытости.  
Та самая кровь, то, чего он так долго ждал. Его Кевин, только его. Навсегда. Навечно.  
“Шшш… тише, детка, сейчас будет лучше, сейчас будет хорошо. Живи, живи...”  
Кевин вздрогнул в последний раз, и затих.  
  
VIII  
  
_Дорогой Франклин.  
  
В нашей жизни многое изменилось. Например, нет больше никакой “нашей” жизни, осталась только я.  
Вещи Кевина исчезли из его спальни, мне осталась только пара футболок и старая детская книжка про Робина Гуда. И записка.  
“Захотел посмотреть Америку, мамси, не скучай. Я пришлю открытку”.  
Записку я выбросила, – наш сын не мог этого написать, он ненавидел путешествия, ему и в голову не могло прийти “захотеть посмотреть Америку”, – он презирал каждое слово в этом коротком предложении.  
Мы с ним никогда не говорили о переезде, он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие друзей, на скуку, на одиночество. Он никогда не говорил о мелких стычках, о плевках в лицо и резких словах, но возможно, я просто была не тем человеком. Возможно, он нашёл кого-то другого, совершенно не похожего на него самого.  
Не знаю, что мог наговорить ему наш сосед (ты сказал бы, что он тут не при чём, но они с Кевином исчезли одновременно). Я боюсь однажды увидеть в новостях очередной потрясающий заголовок: “Любовники ездили по стране и убивали автостопщиков”,или заголовок, от которого многие вздохнут с облегчением: “Стрелок из Гладстона Кевин Качадориан найден мёртвым в мотеле”.  
Возможно, никаких заголовков не будет, но я продолжаю ждать хоть чего-то, хоть самой издевательской весточки. Помню, ты смеялся над “материнским чутьём”, ты называл это слезливой сказочкой для Голливуда: вот падает со стены фотография и мать понимает, что её сын погиб. После Четверга я готова была согласиться с тобой – никакое чутьё не сообщило мне о том, что сделал Кевин. Но теперь оно, спавшее раньше, вдруг включилось: я знаю, что наш сын жив. Каждое утро, проснувшись, я сверяюсь с этим новым ощущением как с часами или компасом, где вместо цифр и полюсов – “жив” и “мёртв”. Стрелка не колеблется, я с облегчением вздыхаю и иду умываться.  
Этот неточный прибор – всё, что у меня осталось.  
Недавно мне приснился сон. А может быть и давно, а может быть, это было воспоминание, которое я принимаю за сон. Не важно, что это было, но я видела в нём Кевина. Он сидел в темноте за кухонным столом и катал по столешнице яблоко. У его ног стояла собранная спортивная сумка с которой он когда-то ездил во Вьетнам, в то провальное по всем статьям путешествие.  
– Привет. Ты сегодня на работу? – спросила я, не включая свет. Голова раскалывалась от похмелья.  
– Да, – соврал он. Теперь я знаю, что это ложь, но тогда всё казалось отличным.  
– Купи салфеток и кетчуп.  
В другой раз он сказал бы что-нибудь о том, как я обленилась, но в этот раз просто согласился.  
– Как ты думаешь, можно увидеть своё отражение в чужих глазах? – вдруг спросил он.  
– При правильном освещении и если пристально всмотреться… да, можно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Кевин перестал катать яблоко.  
– Один человек сказал мне что ему не нужно зеркало. Что он видит своё отражение в моих глазах. Я подумал что это звучит как романтический бред. Что он идиот, и что я ненавижу его.  
Я села напротив него, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо в темноте. В свете уличного фонаря он казался мне бледным, совсем белым.  
– Это правда похоже на романтический бред. И кстати, сладкие слова – не повод пренебрегать презервативами. Я просто предупреждаю.  
Кажется, от неловкости я влезла в образ “подружки” , раскрепощённой матери, с которой можно говорить обо всём. Конечно же, Кевин это заметил, и конечно же мне за это досталось.  
– Ты меня предупреждаешь? Хочешь об этом поговорить? Узнать, в каких позах он меня трахает? Или показать, какая ты толерантная, и примешь любой мой выбор? Или мы можем поговорить о том, как правильно промывать прямую кишку перед аналом, – посоветуешь мне что-нибудь из своего опыта?  
– Чем чище, тем лучше, – буркнула я резко, чувствуя, что выхожу из роли. – Мы снова вернулись на ту стадию где ты меня ненавидишь?  
Он вдруг замер.  
– Нет. Кажется, я тебя… нет, вряд ли. Мне надо об этом подумать. У меня теперь много времени чтобы обо всём подумать.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказала я, чувствуя, как слёзы щиплют глаза. – Возвращайся скорей.  
Кевин пожал плечами, отвернулся и встал.  
– Ладно, мне пора, – бросил он, не глядя, закусив губу.  
  
И я отпустила его.  
  
Ева_  



End file.
